The Controllers
by firegal96
Summary: When a girl by the name of Alexandria runs into an unruly witch she finds herself with out her powers, or emotions. Taken in by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna she searches for a way to get her powers back and finds something else entirely. (there's some girl on girl here so if that's not your thing move along)
1. Prologue

The Controller

Prologue

Walking alone in the forest I had my back pack slung over my shoulder. I was surrounded by lush green plants that were thriving in the moist atmosphere. Taking in a whiff of sweet air I had always loved the forest regions I had come across. They always had a sort of majestic air that swirled through the fallen logs and around the bases of the standing trees. This forest was nothing like I had ever encountered before, moss seemed to over take everything in the area leaving every stone with some sort of growing green. To top it off every so often a geyser shot up hot air to add to the hot climate.

Stopping by a log I sat down and let my sack drop to the ground. Rubbing my face in my hands I was trying to wipe the running sweat from my brow. My azure eyes scanned the area looking for any possible river, though I couldn't spot anything and no sound of rushing water tickled my ears. Stretching I stood up and removed my light weight shirt leaving me standing there in a sleeveless shirt that showed off my slender curved figure. However, I was wearing rather baggy gray pants and leather bunny skinned boats that were tied tight around my ankles. Shoving the shirt into the sack I laid down on the ground using it as a pillow.

I reached instinctively to the base of my neck grabbing onto a tiny necklace. It was a pendant I had gotten from my father and mother before they passed away. It was the only connection to family that I had left. Inscribed on the golden disk was the family seal of a lion roaring with a shield under his paw and two crossing swords behind him. I ran the pendant up and around the chain in an absent minded fashion as I stared up at the blue sky through the green tree topped canopy.

"Well, look what we have here," I heard a shrill voice call to me, jerking up into a sitting position I was looking at a woman who was standing not to far from me. Her dark amber eyes were looking me over in a rather judgmental fashion. Standing to my feet I felt uneasy, she had a strange and eerie air about her. Long raven hair was draped over her shoulder onto a plan dark crimson dress that went to the forest's mossy carpet. "What do you think your doing in _my _forest," she prodded as she started to inch her way closer. I tried to maintain the distance a bit by backing up.

"I'm just passing through, alright," I tried to sound strong, even if I did have _that_ to protect me I hated leaning so much on it in times of need. She smiled wickedly at me before she suddenly disappeared after I blinked.

"You know I would hate for something to happen to you," she whispered in my ear, her warm breath grabbing at my neck, jumping forward I spun to look at her, she let out a horrendous laugh as she threw her head back. I took up a strong stance, my fists raised and my legs spread at a comfortable distance.

"I don't want any trouble," I informed her, she stopped laughing and hummed a bit scanning me for something. Her dark amber eyes twinkling in the sunlight that was gracing over her slender tanned face.

"If you don't want trouble then I'll be taking that _lovely _golden necklace of yours, as a sort of payment, for traveling in my woods," she said as she started to walk towards me. My family crest, I grabbed it instinctively, I would give up anything else but that.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I could give you its worth in gold," I offered my stance still strong but my voice a bit stern as she approached. She paused when I told her no. She laughed,

"Certainly you didn't just tell me no, did you? I swear I heard you wrong," She was chuckling like no one had ever told her no before. She reminded me of a royal bratty kid who received whatever the King and Queen gave her by stealing from their subjects to make their child happy.

"You heard me right," I replied, my voice stronger now. The woman's face got solemn, she stared at me for a long time. I stood there staring right back, I was wondering when she would choose my fate but she seemed stuck in a shocked state of mind. Suddenly another dastardly smile crept its way over her lips,

"Well, then, it looks like I'll have to take it by force," she said before rushing at me, I punched out at her spewing a ray of fire towards her but she had turned into a thick black smoke. I started to glance around rapidly, where had she gone. As I turned she had jumped down from a tree, her hands immersed in a throbbing green light. Forming my hands into fists I whipped them up over my head releasing a bow of flames in front of me, it hit her dead on and she was blasted back letting out a cry as she soared through the air, followed by a grunt when she hit the ground. Picking up my sack quickly I wanted to make an escape. As I slung it over my shoulder I prepared to make a run for it but she was standing in front of me unharmed. That same wicked smile contorting her face. "Going somewhere so soon?" she said to me she shot her hand out to take the necklace but I ducked down and then launched at her taking her to the ground.

Straddling her I began punching her face releasing a blast of fire every time, however her skin remained unharmed by my blaze. Her nose begged to differ with the damage I was dealing her and was starting to dribble out a red blood. Pausing she lay there heaving after my barrage, I was breathing heavy too. She suddenly turned her eyes to look at me and I was blasted back landing hard on the ground I let out a grunt. Scrambling around I got to my feet.

She was standing now as well holding her hands over her head she was forming that same green light and then she dropped her hands to be in front of her and shot the beams of light at me causing the places where I once stood to explode into a green inferno. Jumping out of the way of each attack I ran in a circle around our arena and once the green light was wasted I charged at her my hands coated in a red flame.

I punched at her but she moved her head as she took steps back. I was stepping forward and was punching at her with the red flames until finally I hit her square in the face with all of the force I could bring. She went stumbling back and was cupping her eye as she screamed out in pain. Glancing around quickly I went to run but then I was frozen mid stride. Her wails of pain stopped transforming into hysterical laughter,

"Fine, you want your stupid necklace, keep it," she had walked around in front of me, her hand raised and in a partial fist, only my eyes moved to watch her near me revealing I had burned her left eye and it was now surrounded by raw searing flesh, "I think I'd rather have your powers anyway," she snickered. My heart rate spiked as fear attacked me, and this time I was unable to fend it off. I tried to wiggle my way from her grasp but my body refused to listen to my brain. She rolled her head back in laughter and then looked to me giving me an evil eye. She held up her other hand and only put together her thumb and pointer finger in a pinching motion, my heart lurched and I felt like someone had grabbed something deep inside of me, "Don't worry, I'm just borrowing it until you learn a little lesson about self sacrifice," she chuckled to herself thinking her own joke being funnier then it was.

Suddenly that thing that resided deep inside my tiny chest throbbed as I felt it being dragged out, I went to scream in agony but nothing came from my frozen voice box, the only way I could convey my pain was through my fearful eyes. Finally something started to glow in my chest, it was a warm red glow and I watched the witches eyes twinkle in its light. Finally I felt it wrenched away from me and my body went limp, I fell to the ground heaving as the world spun around me. Looking up one last time I saw her standing there holding a glowing red orb that crackled and spewed glowing red embers into the air. She smirked, "well, have a nice time, and until you've learned what I said, I'm happy with the payment you gave me for stepping foot here," my eyes slammed shut as a wave of pain flew over my body, I doubled over and the last thing I heard was her laughter taunting my ears.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Sven," Kristoff said as he jerked the reigns with his large strong hands. They were flying through the forest at speeds that rivaled the wind. Flying over the tiny hills and curves of the land below them.

"I can't wait to see the look on Bulba's face when we give her this birthday present," Anna smiled deviously holding up the wrapped gift. It only looked like a ball of blue wrapping paper with a green ribbon but she knew it was more then that. Kristoff smiled,

"Thanks for coming with me," he said looking to Anna, her twin red braids resting on her shoulders bouncing about after every jerk the sled preformed. She smiled at him.

"No, thank you for finally letting me tag along," she chuckled, Kristoff smiled and rolled his eyes, his blond hair was ridding the wind that was lapping at their faces. They were ridding the beautiful sled Anna had given him six months before and he had to admit he loved the way it rode over pretty much every terrain without taking any damage. No doubt she had help picking it out by the store owner.

Suddenly Sven halted throwing Anna and Kristoff in their seats. He was looking around for something that existed in the woods, Kristoff looked to his reindeer a bit put off but Anna was busy taking in the scenery a bit confused.

"Okay, I don't remember much but I'm pretty sure this is not where we saw your family last time," she said trying to make sense of the tree dense area, they were no where near the clearing that had been the trolls home last time she visited, but then again she was going through a bit of a problem. It was possible that she had remembered the area wrong.

"Sven, come on," Kristoff tried to coaxed the reindeer but he only huffed and whinnied to the right, he even stamped his hoof into the dirt to convey his point. "Sven, buddy, come on we don't want to be late," Kristoff tried to pressure his friend into traveling the land again but Sven only peered over his shoulder with an annoyed face and started grunting at him. Kristoff narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand you when you talk like that," he crossed his arms. Suddenly Anna tapped his arm frantically as she said,

"Hey! Wait what's that?" she was already popping out of the sled and heading off to the right, her face dripping with intrigue. A white shirt that stood out against the green had caught her eye. Kristoff looked to her confused and scratched his head,

"What are you doing?" He asked, she turned to look at him with fear on her face,

"It's a girl," she said. Kristoff offered a confused face as he tilted his head. Anna suddenly turned and rushed off to check on the motionless stranger. Hiking her green dress up she tried her best to avoid any obstructions in her way. The dress flapped about in the wind that passed her as she ran.

"Anna wait!" he called before scrambling from the sled and hurrying after his girl friend. Sven stuck his tongue out at Kristoff as he quickly approached Anna. Sven knew when something was off and he knew he deserved more credit. Credit being a long orange stick with green grass at the top. Flying over fallen logs Anna and Kristoff finally came across the limp body. Red hair was crowning the head in a large ray of orange-red light. The eyes were closed and the mouth slightly propped open, her hands were under her body near her stomach and a sack was tossed over her arm but was now resting on top of the girl's body.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked Kristoff, concern deep in her voice. The man was already on the ground and with his fingers pressed to the girl's neck testing for a pulse. He let out a sigh when he felt the steady pace of a tiny throb under his fingers.

"She's alive," he sighed with relief hanging his head a bit, "hello?" he called to her, raising his head again. She remained motionless stuck in her dream world. Kristoff rolled her onto her back as Anna glanced around hoping to maybe find the culprit still hiding in the woods. Little did they know the witch was far away now relishing in her new found powers. "She's badly hurt," he said. Anna looked down to the girl, there was no visible sign of pain except for the strange hole that been ripped in her clothes that revealed a strange burned tattoo around her navel. It was still sizzling and burning the skin causing it to redden from soreness. Kristoff poked it, when he realized it wasn't hot but cold confusion rippled across his face.

"What is that?" Anna asked concerned as she looked to Kristoff,

"It has to be magic," he said as he lifted the girl off of the ground cradling her in his arms. She was lighter than he expected. "We have to get her to Grand Pabbie," he said as they rushed to the brown and blue sled that awaited them, Sven still hooked up to it.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked looking her over, she was still limp. Kristoff shrugged,

"I don't know but it can't be good," he replied Anna rolled her eyes,

"You don't say," she said a bit sarcastically as they jumped in the sled. Kristoff didn't comment as he climbed in, Anna was right behind him. Laying the girl down, Anna took the girl under her arm and cradled her on her lap as Kristoff flicked the reigns with a sense of urgency. He hadn't felt this tense in a while,

"Go Sven! Go!" he said and the reindeer snorted and then started off rushing through the forest. Avoiding fallen trees and bramble bushes the couple soon came upon a strange clearing who's walls were tall jagged rocks and tree trunks that lead up to a jade ceiling. The clearing was filled with round gray rocks. These rocks were all covered with a fluffy green moss. When the sled came to a stop the stones all flipped up to reveal they were instead strange creatures with large ears and tiny arms and legs. The moss on their backs turned into loose hanging capes that shielded them from the light breeze that was invading their home land.

"Kristoff's home!" they all yelled happily as they rolled over to join their friend. Kristoff quickly jumped out of the sled and took the girl from Anna who joined him on the ground. "Anna!"they let out with an equal amount of joy when they saw her join him.

"Who's that?" said a tiny pebble troll, his ears almost the same size as his head.

"We found her in the woods," Anna replied to him while Kristoff turned to a larger troll.

"Bulba, where is Grand Pabbie?" he asked, as Bulba opened her mouth to answer a strange tumbling sound was heard and then a larger stone appeared near him. Flipping up he had grass growing around his head and on his back. A rather stern face had been chiseled into the stone.

"There's black magic here," he said as he looked to Kristoff and then to the girl hanging limp in his hands. The large troll scanned his eyes over the girl and touched her forehead. Closing his eyes he was silent for a moment, the other trolls watched him attentively wanting to know what his opinion of the matter was. He opened his eyes and looked up to Kristoff, "she has been cursed by the witch Yolanda," he replied, his voice dry and raspy.

"Can you do anything to help her?" Kristoff asked him, but Grand Pabbie only shook his head with sadness in his eyes. This was not the first time Kristoff had asked him to do something he was unable to change.

"I cannot," he replied solemnly. Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked to the strange scorch marks that decorated the girl's navel. The searing seemed to stop but it still appeared to be causing pain, the red puffiness of the area tipped him off. "Kristoff, you need to get that girl to a doctor," he began "the curse is laced with poison, if you don't hurry she may die," he said looking between Kristoff and Anna. Anna, who had been paying close attention the entire time, showed clear distress at the thought of the loss of a human life. Even if she didn't know the girl she still would hate to see her die without it needing to take place.

"Come on Kristoff, we need to get her back to Arendelle," she said as she tugged on the man's rolled up sleeve, his shirt soft to the touch. Kristoff nodded with determination and started back for the sled. Still looking at Grand Pabbie he thanked him before promptly apologizing to Bulba. The troll had shaken her head and explained that the girl's life was much more important then her silly birthday. And with that Kristoff and Anna were off again, flying through the woods. The girl hadn't stirred at all but was still breathing, her chest fluttering up and down at a slow steady pace.

Approaching the castle Kristoff didn't even bother putting his sled away as he rushed with Anna into the castle to find the royal doctor. Anna rounded a corner and grabbed the man's arm clamoring as she explained the dire situation. The doctor promptly took the girl from Kristoff's arms and rushed her to his office. He began right away with cleaning the burned area. Anna had originally refused to leave but the doctor explained the importance of needing privacy while he did his work and requested that Anna wait outside. With a heavy heart she complied and waited patiently outside his door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain rippled through my core and I cringed letting out a mutter from my mouth. I heard some far off voice talking in shock causing me to be a bit afraid that the witch was still with me. Groaning again my eyes fluttered open to see a dark wooden ceiling looming above me. Where was I? Blinking a man with large round glasses had popped into view and was peering down at me through his round spectacles. Blinking again I realized he had a large blond mustache.

"Can you hear me?" He asked me, I blinked again at him and grunted out a shaky,

"Yes," his eyes shot wide as he quickly glanced around the room and then disappeared out of my line of sight. The pain was still throbbing in my stomach but it seemed to be rapidly subsiding, as I tried to recollect the events that lead up to me fainting in the forest. The doctor popped back into view but was not looking to me but instead was analyzing my body "where am I?" I asked him. I felt something cold touch my stomach sending shivers through my body.

"You are in Arendelle, inside the royal castle," he explained, he was making quick work and was wrapping something around my stomach. I moaned again and he paused looking up to me, "Does that hurt?" He asked curiously. I nodded, I didn't have the strength to speak again, "I'm sorry, I will be more gentle," he replied and much to my surprise he was but it didn't matter. My consciousness was slipping and as I blinked again my eye lids refused to rise.

Opening my eyes I was still looking up at a wooden ceiling with a soft material draped over my body warming me ever so slightly and the ground below me rather soft. The doctors office, the witch, my necklace, shooting up I was feeling my chest for my pendant, it was gone, had she taken it when I passed out.

"Are you looking for your necklace?" I heard a sweet voice asking. Jerking my head to my right I saw a girl sitting on a chair near my bed. She had twin braids that were draped over her shoulders on top of her green dress and a warm friendly smile on her tiny lips.

"Yes, where is it?" I asked quickly, she pointed to the table,

"It's right there, the doctor had to take it off when he was tending to your wound," she explained to me, my wound? I wondered I looked down and pulled up my shirt only to reveal a white bandage wrapped around my stomach. What had happened? I wondered. "That was a nasty burn you had, were you playing with fire?" the girl chuckled out, "maybe not playing with fire but laying on it anyway," she adjusted her statement. Dropping the bottom of my shirt back down I tentatively looked up and grabbed the golden necklace, it was still in one piece and I let out a sigh. Chaining it around my neck I looked back to the girl.

"How did I get here?" I asked her rather quizzically.

"Kristoff and I found you, well not Kristoff and I, Sven actually kind of found you first," she said her voice rather peppy. I looked at her blankly, who were these people she was talking about? Questions flew through my mind like birds in cages. I nodded and pretended like that helped me to piece together the events, "we brought you to the trolls and they told us to get you to a doctor," she finished, I looked back up to her.

"Thank you," I replied, she smiled at me, and waved a dismissive hand,

"It was nothing really," she chuckled, "who are you?" she asked me.

"My name is Alexandria Arisugawa," I replied looking her over. Her green dress had black accents on the top. She was a rather dainty girl but the freckles on her face added a more playful air to her. "People call me Alex though," I explained not wanting her to feel obliged to use my full name.

"That's a nice name," she smiled at me, "I'm Anna, well Princess Anna really," she said talking with her hands adding to her enthusiasm, Princess?

"Well, in that case it's an honor to meet you," I bowed my head slowly and then looked back up at her, she waved another dismissive hand with a giggle,

"Please, you don't need to be like that," she smiled, she was always smiling, if she ever stopped I would get concerned.

"Princess Anna," I started,

"Just call me Anna," she informed me, I nodded,

"Anna, where are my other things?" I asked her, she motioned behind her.

"Right there, do you need something?" she asked ready to jump to help me with whatever request I could come up with. I shook my head and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I was greeted suddenly with the cold air that filled the room. Her eyes widened, as I popped off the bed and too the cold hard floor. Straightening out my clothes I looked up to her.

"Forgive me but I need to go," I moved past her to grab my bag.

"I wouldn't advice that," I heard a male voice come from the door, I paused in a squatting position near my bag and looked to the doctor I had seen earlier. I looked him over cautiously and subconsciously asked the doctor various questions regarding my state, however I never voiced any of them. "Your burn is still healing from the poison that was coursing through your veins, any unneeded strain will cause more harm to your body. I suggest you stay here," I sighed and stood up leaving the sack on the floor.

"How long do you suggest I stay?" I asked him, Anna looked between him and I.

"A month at least," he replied, "so long as the Princess and her majesty, the Queen allow you to," he looked to Anna who was standing now with a smile on her face.

"Of course your allowed to stay, we have more then enough rooms," she said excited, clearly more then happy to entertain a guest. I looked to my things, I did need to find that witch and demand my powers back but the doctor had suggested I rest. What was this strange feeling inside of me, I had never had such a strong pull to do the logical thing in my entire life. Come to think of it I hadn't felt a single emotion since I had awoken. This didn't make sense, I looked to Anna and the doctor,

"I suppose your right," I looked to Anna, "as long as it isn't to much trouble," I said to her she smiled and shook her head,

"It's no trouble at all," she insisted, I nodded.

"Princess Anna, shouldn't you check with the Queen first?" he asked her a bit tentative as he rubbed his hand, a chill clearly settling over him. Just a Queen, I thought, interesting. She waved him off,

"She needs a surprise once and a while," Anna shrugged him off, he looked at her perplexed but let it go. He soon excused himself to go do some doctor things. I was busy deep in thought regarding that witch and my powers, and the fact of my clear lack of emotion.

"Anna," I spoke up she turned to me, "does this castle happen to have a library?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, it huge," her voice dripping with the sheer joy of life, "do you want me to take you there," I nodded at her,

"Yes that would be great," I replied she suddenly grabbed my wrist and whisked me out of the room. We were met with a blast of heat and I instantly regretted asking to leave it behind. She suddenly yelled,

"To the library," we were whipping down the hallway passing by armored soldiers with swords and maids carrying various items to their appropriate rooms. Whipping around a sharp turn I stumbled over my own feet almost falling over. Anna was laughing and I forced myself to voice a chuckle, this would be an interesting experience. Doors whizzed past us as I asked,

"Anna, why are we running?" my feet were moving past each other in an attempt to keep up with the energetic princess.

"Because it's faster this way," she said as we skidded to a halt on the freshly waxed castle floors, their sheen being disrupted by our slide. No doubt the maids hated us at that moment for scuffing the newly waxed floors but Anna's thoughts were clearly far away from that. "Here we are," she motioned to the door in front of me in a grand sweeping motion. Grabbing the handle it was rather cold, it was a nice contrast to the summer heat that was now present in the air. Anna was giggling next to me, I looked to her with a forced smile,

"What?" I forced another chuckle, I had to be more on top of my presentation of myself, I didn't want them suspecting anything about me and I certainly didn't want them knowing the details of the witch. I feared they would kick me out before I got to do the proper amount of research.

"I know you're gonna love this library," she said, she was even jumping up and down. I scoffed with arrogance and turned the knob then pushed in the door. As the white wood moved out of the way it revealed a large room, the walls covered to the ceiling with books and shelves decorated to the floor. I forced a surprised expression as I took in the sight.

"How long did it take to get all these books?" I asked as I stepped in. The floor was carpeted with a deep crimson, it reminded me of my run in with the witch and I shivered. Glancing around I was fully inside and had turned to look at Anna who was closing the door behind her.

"My father loved to read, he used to collect them whenever he traveled," she said, "you can find pretty much everything," she marveled as she looked around, that was a good sign then. Suddenly a woman popped out from behind the shelf, "Elsa, I didn't know you were in here," Anna commented. I looked to the girl and watched as she moved towards us, I started to scan the library and tried to think how they had decided to organized it.

"I was just returning a book," the woman replied, I looked back down to her. She had her platinum blond hair up in a bun and a twisted braid arched over the top of her head and around to the side reaching to the back where her bun was. Her features were very similar to Anna's. A tiny golden crown rested on top of her head behind the twisted braid. She looked to me, "who's this?" she asked, I looked to Anna,

"This is Alex, Kristoff and I...well Sven actually found her in the woods," Anna began to tell the tale to Elsa about how she had found me, I smiled with a fake awkward air at her but Elsa only reacted by looked to her sister. She nodded,

"I see," she said, "Alex, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at me, we locked eyes and as I looked into her blue eyes I couldn't help but admire their deep blue beauty but aside from that I couldn't feel anything else. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she replied, I forced my eyes to shoot wide as I bowed,

"Forgive me I had no idea," I said as I straightened up she smiled warmly at me so I smiled back.

"She's going to be staying with us for a month," Anna threw in, Elsa turned back to her sister a bit confused,

"Your majesty, if it's too much of an intrusion..." I paused,

"No, it's okay. It will be nice to have some company, and you can keep my sister occupied," she joked as she bumped into her sister, Anna let out a protestant 'hey', I forced another chuckle. "And please, call me Elsa," she informed me, I nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, Elsa," I replied she smiled, I felt a sigh slip through my mouth, what was that? I wondered.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have somethings I need to tend to," she said as she headed to the door,

"Are you going to be at dinner?" Anna asked hopefully, Elsa paused and looked back to her sister's hopeful smile,

"I will try to make it, Anna," she replied, Anna smiled wide.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Anna giggled deviously and Elsa chuckled as she shook her head. She looked to me and I smiled,

"It was a pleasure to meet you," I said to her,

"The pleasure was all mine," she said before officially excusing herself Anna let out a sigh,

"Ignore her, she's sort of a stick in the mud," suddenly Elsa popped her head back in,

"Anna I can still hear you," she chuckled, Anna put a guilty face on growing a bit red and scoffed nervously,

"What ever do you mean," Anna pretended like she knew nothing. I chuckled as Elsa shook her head, and then excused herself again, this time Anna waited a second before she spoke.

"That's your sister?" I asked with fake interest as I walked down the center isle.

"Yeah, she's actually really sweet, I think she's just stressed because of some trade agreement she needs to make with some place," Anna said, she clearly didn't know much about the politics that existed in Arendelle. I chuckled as I turned to her.

"How is this library organized?" I asked her, she forced a thinking face as she held a thoughtful hand to her mouth making a face that showed deep contemplation, she even added a long drawn out 'hmmmm' to make her thinking seem convincing, it wasn't.

"Yeaaaaah, I really don't know, Elsa spends more time in here then I do. I could go flag her down and ask her," I sighed and shook my head, it wouldn't do much good to come off as rude. I needed to maintain peace while I was here or I could suffer being thrown out. Again the stupid logic pressured its way into my brain, and it didn't help that I couldn't even give a single genuine laugh while I was here. I waved a dismissive hand,

"Don't bother, I can figure it out," I said to Anna adding appropriate voice inflections,

"You sure, I don't mind," she checked but I shook my head and disappeared down an isle in pursuit of any sort of book that would help me with my quest for logic.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pacing her room Elsa had her hands placed on her temples, she was muttering a phrase she hadn't said in the longest time,

"Conceal, don't feel," with every step on the floor ice crackled into a tiny foot print that was decorated with intricate snowflake designs. What was this strange feeling mounting in her, who was this suspicious Alex, and why was she feeling this way. And her sudden loss of control, it made no sense. Elsa looked to the papers on her desk, all of them were already signed and ready to be sent to their destinations, all of them addressed to near by trade partners. Near the papers was a pen coated in a blue ice that had shot from her fingers. She looked to her door, the knob was frozen over. She was lucky she was able to maintain her abilities before she left the library. Considering Alex didn't seem familiar with the kingdom there was little chance that she knew of her powers, maybe that was why she was so nervous, she reasoned.

Walking to the window she peered out and down to the castle gates and the courtyard. It was filled with happy citizens who were skating about on the rink she had built six months ago. The ice pillars that shot up the walls still standing strong despite the summer heat and her extreme instability. Suddenly something caught her eye, there on the rink was her sister Anna dragging Alex around the ice. Alex was slipping and sliding about in an attempt to stay up right but was clearly failing.

Leaning forward Elsa put her hand on the wall only to watch in horror as the ice began covering the wall around her hand. Yanking her hand back to her chest she scanned the ice then looked to the porcelain hand that had betrayed her. She wanted her gloves, and she hated to admit that. However, she couldn't bare to allow her sister to see that she was regressing after she came so far. Sighing she turned and sat back down on her desk trying to bury herself in more work.

Behind her, the sun was setting over her Kingdom. A bright tangerine sky lighting her desk and casting her dark slender shadow onto her desk blocking most of the words on the paper. A knock came to her door,

"Your Majesty, dinner is going to be served in a few minutes," looking up from her work she glanced at the door that had called to her.

"Thank you," Elsa replied as she finished scribbling her final note, squinting as she did. The maid called something back before her footsteps lead her away from the door. After making her final adjustments Elsa pushed back from the dark wooden desk and headed out to go to the dinning hall. Upon leaving her room she saw Alex heading down the hallway, the girl seemed deep in thought. Suddenly she looked up and smiled,

"Hey," she said. Elsa smiled back,

"Hi," Elsa replied before joining Alex, "are you going to come to dinner?" she asked halfway hoping the girl would say yes and halfway hoping the girl would say no. Elsa folded her hands in front of her as they walked down the empty hallway. It was lined with large windows that let in the orange light painting the walls a strange new color.

"Of course, I hope you don't mind," Alex scoffed, flashing her teeth. Elsa faked thinking hard about it,

"I definitely mind," she said sarcastically, Alex chuckled at her joked, once she calmed down she looked to Elsa with a rather confused look.

"Your sister mentioned you spend a lot of time in the library, I was wondering if you could tell me how it's organized," she requested rather hopefully. Elsa scoffed,

"It's not as organized as it looks," Alex nodded thoughtfully and seemed a bit struck by the idea of an unorganized library. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" Elsa asked as they rounded a corner. They weren't to far from the dining hall now, Elsa knew she could keep her powers hidden for the rest of the walk. Alex shrugged, she had been incredibly hard to read every time Elsa saw her, which was only twice. Because of that Elsa couldn't help but entertain the idea that Alex was hiding something.

"It's kind of a long story," Alex admitted as she turned her eyes to look down the hallway she stopped so Elsa did as well, she seemed deep in thought. Elsa remained silent and after a couple seconds almost opened her mouth to ask if the girl was alright but Alex finally broke the silence looking up to Elsa with her deep blue eyes peering into the Queen's. "I didn't tell this to Anna, I was afraid of how she would react, but when she found me I had just gotten into an altercation with a witch. She ended up taking my powers. I need to find out if there is any sort of documentation on the witch and to see if there is anything connected to powers such as emotion," Alex explained. Elsa tried to suppress her shock but she didn't know how well she was actually accomplishing that. She nodded thoughtfully,

"Thank you from keeping that from my sister, she would only worry. I'm very sorry that you had to go through that," Elsa looked the girl over. She was still looking at her with a somewhat hopeful expression. Only then did Elsa realize that the emotional responses that the girl was giving off were faked. "As for the books your looking for we may have a few things on both but I'm not sure. I could help you look if you want," Elsa offered. She wanted to smack herself, what was she doing, she hardly had time to look out a window these days let alone mill around in a library for books. She couldn't help it though, Alex had such a lost empty look in her eyes. No Elsa, conceal, don't feel, she told herself, she could feel the pressure mounting inside of her. Alex smiled at the Queen,

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble if you don't have time," she said, they remained at a stand still.

"It won't be any trouble, besides I need an excuse to take a break once and a while," Elsa scoffed. Alex looked to the floor as she laughed, was it genuine? Elsa couldn't tell but she didn't really mind, at least Alex was trying to put on some sort of emotional front to maintain a sense of comfortable air.

"I can understand that," she looked back up, "thank you, that would help me a lot," she started walking again at a casual pace and Elsa joined her. Elsa smiled at her warmly, her face suddenly got solemn and Alex mimicked her expression, clearly lacking the emotional capacity to wonder what emotion to convey.

"I have a question for you," Elsa began. Alex nodded,

"Shoot," she replied casually, another hallway was rounded, the dinning hall door was now in sight, Elsa almost let out a sigh of relief having made the trek from her room to the dinning hall without revealing her quivering powers to Alex.

"You mentioned you had powers," Elsa started, Alex nodded.

"I did, didn't I," she seemed a bit disappointed in herself as she looked to the floor. Elsa was about to tell her never mind but then Alex looked up and into her eyes. "I used to be able to control fire," Alex said flatly, all acts of emotion dropped, she seemed so stiff now, a fully logical human. Elsa's eyes widened a bit then she looked down,

"Really," she replied. There was an awkward silence though when she looked to Alex the girl seemed deep in thought. Her eyes staring blankly ahead, where did she go when her eyes seemed to shut off the world. Elsa started to wonder if she had offended Alex in some way. Stopping at the door she smiled warmly again, "well, here we are," she informed Alex watching as the girl snapped out of it.

"Let me get that," Alex jerked suddenly as she reached for the door, Elsa's hand just touching the knob. Suddenly Alex's hand landed on hers and the door knob coated over in a spiking blue ice. Alex yanked her hand away and so did Elsa, she dropped her eyes in a guilty fashion a slight blush coming to her face but when she looked to Alex she was running her hands over the ice in an interested motion.

"Interesting," she muttered under her breath, she looked to Elsa, "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she apologized. Elsa smiled shyly.

"Not at all," Elsa replied. What was she going to say how would Alex take it.

"Elsa, how much do you know about your powers?" Alex asked, they were five inches away from the dinning hall, five and Elsa couldn't keep her powers under wraps for a five minute walk with the girl, what was wrong with her.

"Not very much," she replied with a defeated sigh, Alex nodded.

"Do you know if they are connected directly to emotions?" she asked flatly, Elsa's heart beat spiked a bit, she folded her hands feeling frost being to pour from them as she muttered in her head 'conceal, don't feel'.

"I believe so, why?" she asked, had Alex realized the strangeness of Elsa's reaction to Alex's touch. Alex opened the door,

"As I said before, it appears my emotions left with my powers, it might be possible that they are closely intertwined," she replied honestly. With the girl being so logical Elsa had a strange sense of trust that what the girl was saying was indeed what she was wondering. Entering into the dinning hall Anna, Olaf and Kristoff were already there. Elsa was about to comment but looked to Alex's confused face, the emotions were faked.

"What is that?" she asked, adding the appropriate voice inflections.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman smiled as he jumped from his seat, Alex chuckled as she squatted down, a smile plastered on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had a book in my hand, it was two days since I had first come to the castle and for some strange reason I had opened up to Elsa. For some reason she made me feel comfortable about my situation. I was leery of her knowing my predicament, but she was Queen so she deserved to know. I slammed the book closed causing a puff of dust to be spewed into my face. This logic had to stop, I couldn't feel, every smile was forced, every chuckle faked, I couldn't take it. Sighing I slid the book onto the shelf and looked to my right, in the isle across the way Elsa was standing there holding a book in her hand. She was helping me, much to my happiness, if I could call it that. It was good to have a second body who knew the library better then me, even if it wasn't organized in any specific way. She suddenly looked up from the book and to me, a jolt was sent through my heart as I jerked my head to the shelf. The jolt was the first sensation I had felt in a while, however a smile didn't squeak across my face, how could it.

"You find anything?" I asked her, my eyes scanning the spines of the books. Some appeared to be novels and others were nonfiction history books. Pulling a book from the shelf that said, 'Forests of the Northern world' I reasoned it might have something about legends or residents off the woods.

"Not yet," she replied, I peered at her out of the corner of my eye, she was no longer holding a book and was now scanning the shelf that had been behind her. I looked back to my book and scanned the index. "Remind me to have someone organize this," she scoffed, I looked to her with a smile, she too had a smile on her face but she wasn't looking at me.

"Elsa," she looked to me with an expectant face, "remember to have someone organize this," I forced a chuckle, she giggled as she held a hand to her lips. I smiled wider, it was forced of course but she was rather intriguing when she laughed.

"That's not what I meant," she was still chuckling as she looked back to the shelf. I chuckled, still forced and looked back to my book, raising my head I remembered something.

"Do you know the name of the forest that Anna and Kristoff were in when they found me?" I asked her realizing that would be a huge help as I searched through this book. I had come across the kingdom of Arendelle but none of the forest names rang a bell.

"Trofrandi Skogur," she replied casually, her finger tightly gripping the top of a deep orange book as she pulled it from the shelf. I chuckled, it was planned, I would get frustrated but I couldn't figure out how. It was a nuisance and inconvenient if anything.

"Your joking," I was still forcing the chuckle, she looked to me with a smile.

"I wish," she replied. I shook my head with a smile on my face and scanned the names, "Did you find something?" she asked me. My face returning to normal.

"Maybe," I replied. I heard light footsteps and then a cold air next to me, I had to resist the urge to look up at her, I did anyway as I asked, "how do you spell that?" she smiled as she turned her head a bit to read the names under Arendelle. Touching the book she was pointing to the correct name, her hand was rather tiny and she had slender fingers.

"It's that one," she replied I was still looking at her, the contour of her face was absolutely stunning. She looked up to me a bit confused, "are you alright?" she asked me, the confused look dancing around her face, I blinked and jerked my eyes down to the paper,

"I'm fine," I replied, "lost in thought," I wasn't lying either. Flipping open to the page, she was still standing next to me, her cold air nearly undoing my every thought, for once I was happy to have some strange body sensation that could connect to any sort of emotion. I nearly hugged the poor Queen at this wonderful development, but I restrained knowing that would probably only scare her. Stopping on the page I skimmed the words. Suddenly I heard the library door swing open and a happy voice call out,

"Alex, you in here, you have to see this," it was Anna, I picked up my eyes and looked to the isle, so had Elsa. "Your are not gonna believe what just happened either," she said a bit of arrogance mixed with her tone. She walked up to our isle only to see me and Elsa standing next to each other. She was covered in mud.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked instantly, Anna chuckled,

"A pig pie, well not a pig pie, pig and pie," she was a bit out of breath as I raised an eyebrow when she tacked on, "and ocean?" Elsa and I probably had the same confused look. Anna's eyes darted between Elsa and I, "You both have the same expression on right now," she commented with a chuckle. I blinked and Elsa continued,

"What happened?" she asked rather perplexed. Anna began to explain how she had tried to get this boy's pig back but ended up destroying a pie stand when she was on stilts and eventually sunk a ship. I pretended to hold back laughter which was easier then full on laughing and Elsa had a dumbfounded look on her face. "You sunk a boat?" she said concerned and a sprinkle of shock. Anna waved a dismissive hand,

"It was a tiny one, and no one was on it, though we really should give them a new one," she said thoughtfully, I was chuckling now,

"I'm sorry I missed it," I said through faked laughter. Elsa turned to look at me and chuckled as she said,

"I'm sure it'll happen again tomorrow," Elsa commented and Anna giggled innocently.

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way," Anna replied. Elsa calmed herself down and continued,

"Why don't you get changed," she suggested to her sister. Anna suddenly jumped a bit as she looked down suddenly realizing her disheveled appearance. Her dress torn, mud splotches everywhere, and behind her was a trailed of clumping dirt. She let out a guilty chuckle,

"I will but, Alex," she turned her attention to me so I straightened up a bit allowing my shoulders to sink slightly. "You have go to see this," she said begging me her eyes widening a bit as she made her comment. Elsa and I looked to each other then back to Anna who had an excited look on her face.

"Okay?" I said with hesitancy, "You mind if I borrow this book?" I asked Elsa.

"Of course not," she replied, I smiled and thanked her. Heading to the door with Anna we all left the library behind. Elsa excused herself to continue with her Queen duties and Anna grabbed my wrist and took me through the hallways. I was grasping the book tightly with my other hand as we jerked around a corner.

"Where are you taking me?" I chuckled as we slid around another corner almost bumping into an innocent maid who was busy mopping the floor from Anna's previously made mud mess.

"It's a secret but I know you'll find it interesting!" Anna said, I shrugged as we burst through a door and out into a garden. It was filled with large bushes that were splattered with colorful exotic flowers. We slowed to a brisk walking pace and Anna still had a vice like grip around my wrist.

"Okay?" I said a bit tentative as we headed down an isle to a large stone statue. It was of a strong, barrel chested soldier holding a shield. I was struck by what I saw on the shield, it was a roaring lion with a shield under its paw and twin swords crossed behind it. I was frozen in my place and I could only imagine my spiked heart rate that would have ensued if I had emotions.

"It's just like your pendant," Anna told me with a smile, I was still standing there frozen in time. I looked to her my expression blank and cold. I couldn't seem to piece together enough thought to conjure fake emotions.

"What is this?" I asked her needing to know the details, had my family been here? Anna looked at the statue pondering it's existence ignoring my cold face.

"I think, not sure, but I think it was a present from a clan family," she replied she looked to me, I scanned the statue as I latched onto my pendant with my right hand.

"Do you know the name of the clan family?" I asked her. Anna thought and scratched her chin narrowing her eyes as she tried to come up with a name.

"No, I don't remember, but you could ask Elsa...you know what if you ever want to know anything regarding the history of this castle just assume you need to ask my sister," she chuckled out admitting her lack of knowledge. I looked to Anna with a smile,

"And if I want to fall attempting to ice skate?" I chuckled. Anna puffed out her chest and pointed to herself,

"I'm your girl," she replied. We both giggled before deciding to leave the garden, however my mind was still on the statue, what was my connection to this place?

Back in my room I was scanning the pages of the book regarding the forest I had been found in. Much to my surprise it mentioned the existence of the trolls and also the existence of a witch whose name was Yolanda. She had lived on the land almost immediately upon discovery. She stalked the woods looking for people to steal from because the black magic she used demanded the destruction of loved items. It also mentioned that on more then one occasion she was noted to have stolen the powers of unfortunate people who crossed her path. However, it was not noted if these people ever received their powers back.

I sighed and closed the book, laying down on my bed I stared blankly at the ceiling. I had no idea how I would get my powers back. I could only hope that accomplishing some sort of self sacrifice I could receive my powers again. Looking to the window behind me the sun was setting, the sky today was more of a pinkish warm glow that tickled the blue waters of the fjord. A knock came to my door and a woman informed me that dinner was being served and that Anna would love to see me at dinner.

Upon leaving my room I headed for the dinning room only this time I hadn't run into Elsa or Anna on my trek to the dinning hall. Passing by somewhat familiar metal armor the hallways were in mainly empty having not passed a single maid or butler. Looking up I peered down the hallway at the dinning hall door. I enjoyed being with the people who lived in the palace but I couldn't stand having to constantly fake emotions. Why did Yolanda have to go out of her way to take those as well, I thought mustering as much anger as I could, though it was rather pitiful.

Entering into the room everyone was already there and turned to look at me with warm smiles, smiling back I sat down in the seat next to Olaf and Elsa. Across the way was Anna and Kristoff. After greetings and small talk food was brought out and we began to talk about random things that Anna saw fit. Though no one really minded, until she brought up what she showed me in the garden, then I minded.

"Oh! Elsa! Do you want to know what I showed Alex in the garden?" she asked her sister, Elsa looked to me almost seeming to check with me to make sure I would give permission, I smiled, I needed to maintain peace, squirming would only come across badly. In short, my thought process told me it wasn't the logical way to handle the situation.

"Okay, Anna, what was it?" Elsa asked looking to the girl who had finished the food on her plate. The plate next to hers, which belonged to Kristoff was almost finished but not quite. He was still holding onto the silver fork and knife.

"There was a statue with the seal on Alex's pendant, we were wondering if you remembered what clan gave that to us," Anna asked, I was looking at my plate cutting a piece of meat that clearly didn't need to be cut but it didn't matter. Elsa was trying to recall the name and we sat in silence for a little while,

"I think it was given to our Grandfather by the Aettin Clan," she replied, then looked to Anna, "Does that help?" she asked her sister. Anna in turn looked to me,

"Did that answer your question, Alex?" she asked me, hope in her voice, I looked up. She was only trying to be helpful but I wasn't here to find out if I had a connection to their family I was only here to try and recover and gather proper information to go and attack the witch to get my powers back. Self sacrifice didn't seem like the fastest route to go. I smiled and nodded,

"Yes, thank you," I replied shortly.

"Why did you want to know that?" Anna asked me, intrigued. Pondering I wasn't wondering about her question I was wondering what the benefit of telling the truth would be verses a lie. In the end, the truth was more beneficial.

"I wanted to know if the statue was connected to my clan," I replied. Anna's eyes widened and she leaned across the table,

"Is it?" she asked, now Kristoff's eyes were trained on me, so was Olaf's, they were all looking to me intrigued. I faked a sigh,

"It is actually, my clan was Aettin," I replied putting down my silverware.

"Isn't your clan worried about you?" Olaf asked suddenly, I looked to the snowman next to me. He hadn't eaten anything of course but he clearly enjoyed being around people. I chuckled and looked to my plate,

"No I'm afraid they aren't," I replied.

"Family problems?" Kristoff asked. I looked to him and shook my head,

"No...they...all passed away a year ago," I replied, "I'm the only one left," a silence fell over the table and I'm sure Kristoff had felt like he had shoved his foot in his mouth so I forced a smile, "There's nothing I can do about it now," I tried to act like it didn't bother me, and in that moment it didn't I had no emotions to try and pierce my heart.

"Where do you live then?" Anna asked clearly wondering about my safety.

"I'm nomadic, I don't really stay in one place for to long," I replied. Anna's jaw nearly hit the table, and it was clear everyone else was holding back the same expression.

"Wouldn't you rather have a home though?" she asked me, I shrugged.

"I guess," I didn't answer further.

"Then you should stay here," Anna said with a smile, a bang hit my chest, more emotions, I forced a smile. Whatever it was that was taking place I knew it was a good sign. Despite my clear lack of emotion I did get strange pangs of physical responses from events, was the witch's curse weakening?

"Alex, don't feel inclined to do anything you don't want to," Elsa chimed in clearly concerned that Anna's offer had scared me off. I looked up at the two sisters,

"I would hate to continue intruding," I replied.

"Your not intruding!" Anna replied quickly I thought she might even jump across the table and grab my hands in a pleading motion, thankfully she hadn't. I looked to my plate again, to say no at this point might be social suicide. And it could make for some awkward points ahead, well not for me but for everyone else sitting at the table. What was the logical thing to do, I wondered. I eventually replied by thanking her for the offer and that I would love to be able to stay in the castle until I found some other home to live in, Anna insisted the house be close by and I complied easily. Olaf nearly tackled me with a hug and Anna joined in, I chuckled as I looked to the satisfied face of Elsa and Kristoff. I supposed I would have to stay now, to leave would only prove more troublesome.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the course of the next to weeks I had drowned myself in books trying to discover as much as I could about this suspicious witch named Yolanda. Much to my surprise the library was filled with helpful books that related to her, the type of magic she used and even the specific spells I had seen her cast the day that she stole my powers. But I couldn't seem to find any book related to the spell she used to take my powers which I found odd. During my explorations regarding Yolanda I had plenty of bonding moments with the people at the castle making it harder and harder, logically, to sever the bond. The beginning of the week I was invited by Anna and Olaf to join in on a summer Olympics event that they had been planning. Kristoff was our judge for all events and promised not to be biased towards his girlfriend.

**We were out in the back of the garden. Kristoff had set up some hurdles down a straight line. Looking to Anna she looked more then ready to win the challenge and looking to Olaf he looked more then ready to have fun. Olaf's hurdles had been adjusted to his appropriate small height though I wondered if he would even make it over them.**

** "On your mark," Kristoff began he was holding a cross bow. There was a twig placed inside of it which was attached to a colorful red ribbon which would signal the start of the event. **

** "I was born ready," Anna mumbled next to me and I flashed a smile. I was in the middle of them and prepared to dash off over the hurdles. **

** "Get set," Kristoff called, readying his finger for the trigger.**

** "So set," Anna said a bit louder and I turned my attention to the hurdles. My muscles tightened ready to pounce.**

** "Go!" Kristoff called out as he shot the twig into the air, the ribbon streaming behind it as it launched farther and farther up. Taking off I flew over the hurdles realizing it was no different then lobbing myself over fallen logs in an attempt to escape bandits. My legs flew up and over each hurdle doing long strides until I finally passed the last one and sprinted to the finish line. Crossing it a ribbon broke across my chest and I slowed to a stop, only then did I realize Anna had been pretty far behind the entire time. Turning to her she was laughing hysterically through gasps of air. **

** "Wait for me!" Olaf called as he fell down off of his second hurdle I chuckled.**

** "The winner of the hurdles is Alex," I smiled and Anna looked me over with a smile.**

** "Don't get to comfortable now," her eyes were filled with a devious glint. I saw out of the corner of my eye Olaf give up and stumble his way over to us. **

** "That was intense guys," he chuckled and I smiled. **

** "Whats' the next event?" I asked the group.**

** "A race through Arendelle's city," Kristoff replied, Olaf let out an oh and jumped in excitement.**

** "You are going down like a boat," Anna said to me I chuckled, what? I thought confused.**

** "Oh you are so on," I replied.**

** Standing at the palace gates I was next to Anna who was next to Olaf who was shaking out his stubby legs, Kristoff was pacing in front of us. We had skates on our feet that Elsa had taken the time to create only a couple minutes ago. I was already slipping and sliding about and I knew there was no way that I was going to win. Olaf didn't even need skates, his feet already carved the ice in a nice smooth fashion.**

** "The way this will work is you must go around the outside of the city. At each corner there is a different colored flag signifying that you got to that corner, it is also to ensure no cheating," he said as he stopped in front of us. He didn't bother to wear skates due to his lack of wanting to fall on his back. I coughed as I let out a muffled,**

** "Anna," she looked to me insulted and hit my arm.**

** "I would never," she said in a fake defensive tone as she crossed her arms, I snickered. Kristoff glared at us and we both smiled a bit guilty of being caught hazing. **

** "The first one back with all four flags wins," he replied. We nodded and took our marks on the lines. Kristoff walked off to the side, this time he only had a red flag that he would wave to signify us taking off across the blue ice.**

** "On your mark," he began again, Anna smiled at me deviously. "Get set," he continued and I looked to Olaf who had an innocent smile on his face. "Go!" he dropped the flag and waved it about. Olaf took off like the wind down the ice and around the corner yelling some random phrase. Anna and I both hit the ice back first. "Not as good as you thought you were," he chuckled at Anna. Anna and I struggled about on the ice to try and get to our feet.**

** "Easy for you to say, you aren't wearing skates," she muttered out and I chuckled.**

** "Is it really smart to anger the ref?" I asked looking to her before falling forward again on the ice. At this point I was in no hurry to get to my feet, I knew there was no chance of me winning the competition but Anna was clearly trying her best to hurry to her feet. She fell again.**

** "Trying to concentrate, don't distract me," I chuckled as my hand slid to the left and caused me to fall back to the cold ice.**

** "****If only Elsa saw you now," Kristoff chuckled.**

** "Shush! Your messing with my fungshway," I let out a chuckle as I lay in surrender on the cold ice. I waved my hand in the air,**

** "I surrender," I said with a scoff. Kristoff chuckled.**

** "That quick?" he said to me I nodded,**

** "I'm not built for ice," I replied as I sat up but didn't even attempt to stand.**

** "I can see that," he chuckled as he scanned me over.**

** "I got it!" Anna let out in success as she shot her hands into the air. It only caused her to lose balance and fall to the ice, Kristoff and I let out laughter, though mine was still forced and I settled for a somewhat silent laughter as I doubled over faking it. "Don't got it," she sighed laying next to me.**

** "Give up?" Kristoff chuckled. Anna shot up into a sitting position and looked to her boy friend.**

** "Never," she replied with determination.**

** "Back!" Olaf suddenly let out, looking to the snowman he was caring all four flags with a smile on his face. "Wait...did Kristoff even say for us to go?" he asked confused as to why Anna and I were sitting on the ground. Kristoff waved his flag,**

** "Our winner is Olaf," Olaf's face lit up as he dropped the flags and put his hands to his head and accidentally pushing it off his body.**

** "Yay!" he let out as he jumped about in delight, everyone let out their own form of a giggle as they watched the snowman celebrate his victory.**

** At the last competition we were standing at a dock on the fjord. We had all stripped down to swim wear except Olaf and Kristoff of course. Across the way was a boat where Kristoff stood holding his cross bow once again. The boat bobbed about slowly in a rhythmic manor.**

** "The goal is simple!" he shouted to us. **

** "The pool is gentle?" Olaf said next to me, I snickered.**

** "The goal is simple," I adjusted he nodded as he let out a long drawn out 'ooooooooh'.**

** "Get to the boat first!" he yelled.**

** "I was a boot finch?" Olaf asked again looking to me, "what does that mean?" I snickered.**

** "Get to the boat first," Anna replied with a smile, Olaf once again had an epiphany then asked,**

** "Why didn't Kristoff just say that," he asked, Anna and I chuckled and turned back to the water. ****It lapped at the posts that held up the dock and rippled with the glow of the sunlight that was high above us. Leaning down I put my hands to the side of the dock similar to how Anna did while Olaf just looked to us confused.**

** "You are going down," I smiled at Anna.**

** "On your mark!" Kristoff shouted to us.**

** "In your dreams," she joked back at me, I smirked.**

** "Get set!" Kristoff continued to strain his voice.**

** "Good thing this is a dream," I replied back, Anna raised an eyebrow as Kristoff yelled,**

** "Go!" I could only imagine the ribbon that was trailing behind the second twig that he launched. Pushing off the dock I held my hands out in a spear like formation and broke through the surface of the water. Everything grew muffled as my body got immersed in cool water. I was making wide strokes and kicking quickly as I flew through the water. Every time I turned my head to take breath I heard splashing and a call from Olaf but I drowned it out. Suddenly my hands hit the boat so I let my feet sink and my head pop up above the water. Shaking my head my hair whipped about until I finally whipped my face and brushed my long red hair out of my face it was weighing a tone now. Looking up Anna was already on the boat,**

** "Our winner is Anna," Kristoff replied as he put a hand on her shoulder. I chuckled and accepted defeat as I climbed onto the boat water poured off my body and splashed on deck. Kristoff danced about trying to prevent his shoes from getting wet. Glancing around I realized Olaf was no where near us.**

** "Where's Olaf?" I asked, **

** "He's still by the dock," Anna replied pointing to the wooden platform in the distance. I chuckled only seeing the orange carrot nose bob up and down in the water. Kristoff quickly sailed us back to the dock not wanting to leave Olaf stranded for to long.**

** At the ceremony Anna got Elsa to abandon her duties for a quick point in time to award us with medals. Much to my surprise, if you could call it that, she had made metals. We were all lined up in front of her throne in the throne room. Anna first, myself in the middle and Olaf next to me. Kristoff was off to the side with a smile on his face. My and Anna's hair was still damp from the swimming section.**

** "To Anna, I give the first place metal for swimming," Elsa said as she draped the ice medal around her sister's neck when her sister slightly bowed her head to allow for the medal to be put on with ease. The girl squealed with pride as she held up the medal to look at it, a smile spread across her face. Olaf and I clapped for her and she turned to us her eyes beaming with delight. Soon Elsa was in front of me, a medal in her hand. "To Alex, I give the first place metal for hurdles," she said as I bowed and she placed the medal over my head I looked to it. The design was strikingly complex for our ceremony being last second and the metal was a grayish blue attached to a sky blue ice lanyard. Anna and Olaf were clapping for me and I smiled at them. Elsa moved on to Olaf and placed the medal around the snowman's neck as she said, "And to Olaf, I give the first place metal for skating," Olaf looked to his metal eyes beaming. Anna and I clapped and with that the ceremony ended. **

After that I had returned to the dock for some peace and quite, and much to my surprise Olaf was at the dock. He had been a bit upset that he couldn't swim but only float aimlessly. That's when I took up the strange art of whittling and made him new arms specifically designed for swimming.

**"****You made these, for me?" Olaf gasped as I showed him the new arms I made for him. I had whittled them down into a miniature oar like arms. I nodded and squatted down.**

** "Well, I figured the reason you couldn't swim was because your arms didn't have enough surface area," I explained as he removed one of the twigs. I handed him an oar and he placed it in his arm. He suddenly bent his arm and realized he was able to control it. He gasped,**

** "I can move it!" he let out with shock, "You got Elsa to help didn't you," he snickered at me as he shook his twiggy hand at me, I smiled, I had. I handed him his second arm and he moved them about trying to break them in a bit. **

** "Try em' out," I said to him as I held his other arms, they were stiff but delicate in my hands. Olaf jumped as he said,**

** "Okay!" He suddenly jumped into the water and I peered off of the dock to see him floating in the water. He started to back stroke swinging his arms up and over his head and he started to swim off, "I love it!" he said as he paddled around in circles, still unsure of how to control the strange motion. I forced a chuckle as I dangled my legs over the side of the dock. I watched the happy snowman paddle around in the fjord for a little while until he finally paddled over to me. Helping him back onto the dock he gave me a hug, I smiled, "Thank you so much, Alex," he said to me. I chuckled,**

** "No problem, Olaf," I replied. For the first time my logic had helped, it allowed me to figure out why he couldn't swim through the water with the ease I or Anna had. **

It didn't stop there either. That night I had been wandering around the castle unable to sleep. I found that was a pretty common problem with the lack of emotion, my head wouldn't stop running. I headed into the kitchen only to catch Anna red handed with some cooking utensils in her hands.

**"Don't tell Gerida," she said to me with a guilty smile, I chuckled as I walked over to join her. Judging by the supplies she had on the table she was going to attempt to make chocolate.**

** "I won't, but what are you doing in the middle of the night?" I asked her a bit intrigued. She placed the bowls and spoons near the cooking items. She was in her nightgown which was a plan green dress that went down to her knees. **

** "I wanted some chocolate and well, here we are," she smiled at me, I shook my head with a chuckle.**

** "Do you want some help?" I offered her, I watched as her face light up the room.**

** "You would do that," she said to me, I shrugged.**

** "I mean, I know how and I'm sort of already your partner in crime so why not," I replied with a forced chuckle. Anna giggled,**

** "Good point," she replied, "what do you need me to do," She asked I was already busy sorting through the supplies. Judging by the things she had out, she had no idea how to make it. **

** "Put these things away and go see if you can find coco powder," I replied as I handed her some strange white flour substance and mint leaves. Anna hopped to it and got to the cabinet. I went to the ice box and pulled out some milk only to hear a large clang and then a series of dropping thuds. Jumping, I almost dropped the milk. Turning to Anna, I would get mad but I couldn't. I raised a finger to my lips, she looked to me with a guilty smile,**

** "Sorry," she replied with a whisper. ****She was covered in powder, the only thing I could manage in relation to emotion was smacking my face and she let out a giggle. We soon got to work making the chocolate. Mixing the various ingredients Anna was forced to watch me work my magic. She was on the other side of the counter and was staring at the bowl I was stirring, it was filled with a brown chocolate like fudg****e**** liquid. She looked up at me, her chin resting in her hands. "How did you learn to make chocolate?" she asked me as I poured a splash more of milk in, the liquid wasn't runny enough. **

** "My grandma taught me how, I used to make it all the time," I replied. **

** "Lucky," Anna said, "I would make it nonstop," she moaned with jealousy, I chuckled.**

** "That's probably why the maids refuse to teach you how to cook it," I did my final stir. I pulled out the spoon and it dripped with chocolate, Anna was staring at the spoon with longing desire. I chuckled as I poured the chocolate into a tray to allow it to harden. "You want to lick the spoon," I asked her when I was done. She nearly tackled me as she said,**

** "Of course!" **

When the chocolate harden she practically ate all of it, which I didn't mind. I didn't exactly want any that night. Later in the week I had run into Kristoff who had stopped by the castle, however, much to my surprise Sven wasn't with him.

**"****Where's Sven?" Anna asked Kristoff after greeting him with a kiss. **

** "He's sick," Kristoff replied, he was holding the reigns of his delivering sleigh, ****it was piled high with clear ice. Most of the prisms if not all of them had layers of cracks in them showing that they were from the mountains around Arendelle****. ****Anna ****scanned Kristoff**** as she said,**

** "Too much carrots?" **

** "You have no idea," Kristoff said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. Looking to his sleigh it was pretty full, maybe I should suggest to help I thought. It could help better my standings with him, and he probably wants to be repaid for having basically saved my life. It's only fair, I reasoned,**

** "Kristoff," I spoke up he looked to me from staring at Anna, "why don't I help you with your delivery today, it's the least I can do to thank you for saving my life," I said to him. Anna smiled at me and grabbed my hand as she said,**

** "That's a wonderful idea," she was smiling ear to ear at me. Ordinarily I might have blushed at the strange sudden physical contact but under such strange circumstances it didn't bother me. For some reason my mind drifted to Elsa in that moment, shaking it off I looked to Kristoff, he was scratching the back of his neck tentatively.**

** "It's fine, I can do it by myself really," he replied. Anna smacked him after dropping my hand she turned to me,**

** "He would love the help, thank you for offering to help," she thanked me for him. I chuckled at her, at least I earned brownie points with Anna, I thought.**

After helping Kristoff out he had admitted I was of great help and appreciated the help because we had gotten the work done so quickly. All in all the week had been eventful and quite successful, but upon spending more time with them I realized that despite the emotional connection not being made with me, it was however, being made with them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was sitting at the dinning hall table in the same set up we always had. It was breakfast time and I was still tired from my rough night of lack of sleep. Slowly but surely my insomnia was grating on my attention. It didn't help that every emotion had to be remembered and put into presentation each time I was with someone. Though when I was with Elsa I was more relaxed about it for whatever reason. Maybe it was because she knew everything was forced due to my stolen powers. There was a plate set in front of me but I had barely touched the eggs that had been served that morning. Anna had inhaled her meal as usual, Kristoff right behind her and Elsa eating her meal at a nice slow pace. Around us a butler buzzed near the table making sure we were all being served in a satisfactory manor.

"Your going where?" I heard Elsa ask. I looked up from my plate and glanced to the perplexed Queen, she had her fork in her hand, a piece of egg was attached to its prongs.

"The north mountain," Anna said with a large grin on her face. Kristoff was trying to hide his face with his hand but wasn't succeeding. Elsa looked to Kristoff and then back to Anna, "Don't worry, we will be fine," Anna tried to ease her sisters worry, it didn't seem to work and Elsa sighed.

"Fine, but please be careful," she pleaded with her sister, Anna squealed and grabbed her sister's arm causing the delicately balanced egg to fall to her plate. Elsa smiled as Anna repeated 'thank you' over and over again in an endless loop. Remembering the need for emotions I forced a chuckle, I was getting worse with my acting, but there was nothing I could do about it.

As we said good bye to Anna she explained she would only be gone a week. She also made Elsa promise to not leave me all alone in the castle. I had chuckled lightly when Elsa's face turned a light shade of pink. After they left I had turned to Elsa and we chatted as we headed back into the castle. She however apologized when she explained that she had a lot to accomplish today because in two weeks the King of Fenno would be coming to make trade agreements. And with that we parted ways, I headed to the library to continue my research. Olaf decided to join me in the library and it proved rather hard to actually get any sort of work done. Suddenly a knock came on the door, looking up from the book I was reading Olaf in entered a maid, it was Gerida. She was holding a tray of food, this was certainly a new experience.

"Hi, Alex, forgive me but it appears the Queen is unable to make it to dinner today, so I figured you wouldn't want to eat alone in the dinning hall," she said to me as she put the silver tray on a table not to far from where Olaf and I were lounging. I closed the book holding the place with my finger.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Is Elsa alright?" Olaf asked as he stood up to his feet and waddled over to the maid. She squatted down a smile on her face, a genuine one, and I envied her for it.

"She's fine, dear, she's just swamped with work," Gerida replied. Olaf made an 'ooooooooh' sound and then the maid stood to her feet, then she looked to me. I was still lounging and simply watching the exchange in front of me. "She wanted me to tell you she's very sorry that she couldn't make it to dinner," she informed me. I waved a dismissive hand,

"She doesn't have to apologize for anything," I forced a scoff and stood to my feet heading over to the dinner that was waiting for me. Gerida promptly excused herself leaving Olaf and I in the library. I ate my dinner as I read to Olaf the remainder of the story. He loved the story and when it ended so had my dinner. My plate was scrapped clean from the lovely steak that had been prepared.

I read Olaf one final short story before I had asked if I could spend some time alone. Olaf had surprisingly understood and left me alone in the library, only I didn't bother to attempt to do my research. Instead I couldn't fend off the thoughts of curiosity regarding Elsa. I had my arm draped over the back of the chair and was leaning back, my one leg crossed over the other and my free hand resting on top of the book I had just read Olaf.

Giving into my reason I stood to my feet and put the book back and then left to go return the tray that Gerida had given me. After traveling down the hallway I finally came upon the kitchen and realized how different it looked while the sun was still sort of up, if a sunset counted. Handing the silver tray off to a random maid Gerida appeared next to me with a shocked expression.

"You didn't have to bring it back, hun, I would have gotten it," she said to me, I shrugged.

"I was already going to come down here anyway," I replied.

"Did you need something?" she asked me, she was busying herself at her work station cleaning off the counter with a wet rag.

"Yes, actually," I said, she nodded so I continued, "I was wondering if I could have some tea," I said to her she smiled.

"No need to be timid about it," she waved a dismissive hand at me, I chuckled. "What kind do you want," she asked me.

"Actually, it's not for me," I said to her. She raised a confused eyebrow and scanned me over.

"Who is it for then, dear?" she asked me.

"Queen Elsa," I replied, if I had emotion I would be embarrassed but because they weren't present I saved myself the strange emotional reaction of a churning stomach. She stood up straight and smiled.

"I see, did she mention what kind she wanted?" she asked. I was frozen, how was I supposed to answer such a question when it was supposed to be a simple notion to her. A devious smile crawled across the maid's face as she realized my dumbfounded expression, "I'll fix her, her usual," she chuckled as she started on the water. I sighed and thanked her. Waiting for the tea I stood in the kitchen making small talk with the maid. Finally the tea was ready and I promptly asked if Elsa was in her study. Gerida explained that's where she was last but she couldn't promise that she was there now. I thanked her and left.

Striding down the hallway I had the tea in my clutches as I searched out her study. Rounding a couple corners I had never realized how many hallways I hadn't been down during my stay here. Even with Anna dragging me every where we still hadn't visited fifty percent of the castle, and only twenty percent was regularly traversed by me. After stopping and asking for directions from a butler he pointed me to Elsa's study and I finally arrived. Standing outside her door I raised a tentative hand to the door I laid a rap on it.

"Yes?" I heard a disembodied voice call to me.

"It's Alex," I called to her. I heard a pause and then light footsteps approach the door. It suddenly opened reveal Elsa standing before me. She had her hair down in lose braid that was slung over her shoulder, and a light blue dress. I stood there dumbfounded, nothing running through my head, was this potentially more emotion? I couldn't tell.

"Hi," she said to me softly. I blinked and suddenly remembered why I was there.

"I know you've been working hard all day so I figured I'd bring you some tea," I said casually, adding appropriate voice inflections. She smiled,

"Thank you," she replied. "You can come in if you like," she said to me. I smiled as she opened the door wider, allowing her hand to drop from it and rest in front of her body hugging her other hand. I stepped in and she accepted the tea. Sitting down in a seat in the corner she offered me the seat near her, so I took it. "Did you find anything else out about Yolanda?" she asked as she crossed her legs. I had given her frequent updates, but only because she seemed interested in my search. I shook my head,

"Unfortunately no, but I did discover that her and the trolls have a bit of a hate hate relationship," I replied. Elsa nodded thoughtfully at my comment.

"Are you going to try and talk to them?" she asked me. I nodded,

"Yes, I was planning on visiting tomorrow," I replied. I paused and looked up at Elsa, her cup resting on her lap in her hands. Her blue eyes looking into mine, again, I knew that I could feel something, something more but what? I wondered. "I know you have a lot of work to do in preparation for Fenno but I wanted to invite you to come with me tomorrow," I replied, with a small smile. "Don't feel inclined or anything," I threw in as I raised a hand in a motion to try and seem relaxed about the invite. She smiled and gave a kind scoff,

"I would love to," she replied. My heart lurched, my heart actually lurched. Putting a hand to my chest a confused look came to my face, was I actually experiencing excitement? I couldn't say but whenever I spent time with Elsa something new developed in my body reactions. "Are you okay?" she asked me with concern, I plastered on a smile,

"Yes, I was just checking to see if my necklace was still there," I forced a slight embarrassed chuckle as I flattened out my hand feeling the bump of my pendant under my shirt. She smiled,

"Is it?" she checked, I nodded,

"Yup, still there," I replied with a smile.

The next day I had prepared horses and had snuck a dagger under my clothes just in case we ran into Yolanda again. I wanted to make sure that I could adequately protect myself and Elsa even if she had ice powers. The horses I had pulled aside were both brown though one had black patches and the other was speckled with white. Elsa met me outside wearing riding attire which I was intrigued to find out she had. Helping her up onto her horse we prepared to set out into the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riding on her horse Elsa hadn't done so in three months. She was a bit rusty at first but quickly became accustomed to the strange trotting sensation. She was following next to Alex, they were in no hurry as they traveled into the mossy woods.

"Have you ever been here before?" Alex asked as she looked over to Elsa.

"No, but my sister has," she replied. She started to scan the surrounding scenery. It was rather amazing, Elsa had only ever seen paintings of such a place and had only went there in her books.

"Your missing out," Alex chuckled, Elsa looked to the girl who was still snickering. A smile spread across her lips,

"I'm here now aren't I?" she replied back, Alex nodded.

"That's true, thank you for coming with me," she replied as she stared straight ahead again. She had her hands loosely gripping the reigns, clearly comfortable with the animal she had never met. Her blue eyes were scanning the forest and Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart rate spike every time they made eye contact. Alex looked up at the trees, they had been traveling for a little while now. She was wearing a light linen shirt and light trousers, which Elsa found rather interesting. The girl was comfortable in who she was and she didn't care what others thought. Or at least this girl that Elsa knew now did, her lack of emotion probably helped.

"You getting hungry?" Alex asked suddenly peering over at Elsa. There was that reliable heart rate again, Elsa tried desperately to prevent the ice from coating the reigns.

"Are you?" she asked back, she didn't want to force Alex to stop without need. The girl stretched, releasing her grip on the reigns.

"Yeah, I could use a sandwich right about now," she flexed her arms and then let out a sigh when she was done. They stopped in the middle of the forest near a set of rocks and a fallen log. The forest was relatively quite with only the occasional call of a bird or call of an unknown friendly animal. Alex climbed off her horse and ended up helping Elsa down, who tried her hardest to not freeze the poor girl. Stumbling when she hit the ground she fell into Alex's arms. Her body warm, and Alex let out a slight chuckle as she quickly jerked herself back. "You okay?" Alex asked as she backed up a bit, there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

What was this feeling? My face is actually getting hot, could I be experiencing embarrassment? Why did that arise when Elsa fell into me? I wondered.

Elsa's cheeks turned a bit red as well as she folded her hands, her eyes shifting about.

"I'm fine," she replied a bit shyly. Alex began to set up camp and only then did Elsa realize that the ground she was standing on was covered in thin sheet of ice, moss however had started to thaw it. Trying to ignore it she joined Alex by the small picnic the girl had set up.

"Feel free to sit down, I don't bite," Alex smiled up at her, the girl already sitting on the ground, a sandwich in hand. Elsa practically held her breath as she sat down,

"Do you like it here, in the woods I mean?" Elsa asked as Alex handed her a sandwich. It was clear that Gerida made it before they left on their little adventure.

"Yeah, it's nice," Alex replied before taking a bite, after swallowing she continued, "but Arendelle has sort of grown on me," she smiled. Elsa found herself smiling back,

"It can do that do you," she replied before taking a bite of her own sandwich. They continued to chat as they ate their lunch. Elsa had sat down next to Alex, the only thing separating them was the inconveniently placed picnic basket, it was a small weaved thing. After they finished their lunch Alex had whipped out a book she borrowed from the castle library and handed it off to Elsa as she said,

"Take a look at page 105, it says some interesting things about Yolanda's connection to the trolls," she began to explain as Elsa flipped open the cover. The pages were browning from age and the book smelled a bit musty but it didn't bother her. "I figured you might want to read it before we go and talk to the trolls, it'll fill in some gaps for you," Alex finished as she stood up taking the picnic basket with her. Elsa looked up and watched Alex as she put the basket back on her horse. Looking back down to the book Elsa flipped to page 105 and started to read the section regarding the Trolls and the infamous witch Yolanda.

She got halfway down the page when she felt a sudden placement of heat next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex's flaming red hair and her blue eyes reading over her shoulder. Elsa tried her hardest to maintain control of her abilities as she read the book, why was it that being so close to Alex had begun to undo her so quickly. Around her fingers tiny little crystals of ice began to work their way up the page. Suddenly Alex reached out and pointed to a specific paragraph. "I thought that right there was interesting, it talks about how Yolanda had tried to curse one of the Elder trolls," Alex's warm breath played on Elsa's neck. The ice continued to lurch up the page, and Elsa looked to Alex. They were within inches of each other, though Alex's eyes were trained on the paper.

"Well, I guess we can assume they aren't friends," Elsa smirked with a slight scoff, Alex chuckled and turned to look at Elsa only then realizing Elsa was looking at her, both girls giggled until a silence fell over them. Their eyes were locked and Elsa noticed Alex was slowing closing the distance.

My heart was pounding in my ears, no emotion passed over my heart but this physical sensation was more then enough for me. I knew if I could just close the distance maybe I could feel something, anything. I froze, what if I scared Elsa, I could ruin everything. Dropping my eyes I looked away and off into the forest. What was I doing, had she noticed? Maybe she didn't, there was a slight chance she hadn't. I rose to my feet.

Elsa looked down at the book in her hands, her heart hurt. Had she scared Alex? What was going on. Elsa knew she had never felt this way before, was it wrong that she had wished she had closed the distance, no there was no chance the feelings would be returned. That's when she realized the book she had been holding was completely covered in ice. Her breath hitched as she tried to close the book only resulting in a crackling sound as the ice by the binding broke and shattered.

"We should get going," Alex said, there was a strange lack of emotion. Elsa instantly regretted that they had locked eyes, she had scared Alex off. What was worse was that she could possibly hurt the girl because of her constant loss of control. Elsa stood to her feet, she was shaking a bit. She looked up to Alex, the girl didn't even muster a smile.

I couldn't muster a smile, I didn't know why, I knew I had scared her. There was no doubt, and the icy book in her hands was confirmation that she didn't enjoy my unwanted closing of distance. But I so desperately wanted to feel her lips on mine. No, I shook my head, I can't, I'll burn the one bridge I can't afford to lose, I thought. I forced a smile, as Elsa walked over. I was about to offer her a lift onto her horse bur realized after the strange event that just took place it might not be the best idea.

Elsa watched as Alex climbed onto her own horse as opposed to helping her as she had been doing. Elsa's heart sank, she had froze a bridge, no doubt Alex wanted to get as far away from her as possible. She hopped onto the horse as she slid the book into one of the side pouches on her leather saddle.

"How far is the Troll's home?" she asked trying to clear the awkward air. Alex peered around at her, a warm friendly face on.

"Not to far," she replied, "probably twenty minutes or so," she replied. Elsa nodded and they started off again. They both over compensated for conversation in the awkward air that they had generated. However, Elsa's main concern was not freezing the horse she was riding on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We stepped out into a clearing, it was filled with strange mossy stones but I couldn't see any trolls anywhere. Popping down off my horse Elsa had done the same, she clearly did not want me to touch her again, I couldn't blame her. Scanning the area I looked over to her,

"I thought this is where the map said they would be," I tried to explain, her blue eyes were scanning the surrounding area. I marveled at just how pretty she looked, jerking my eyes away,** Alex, that thinking got you in trouble twenty minutes ago, you need to remain focused**, the logic forced itself on me again. And ultimately it prevailed. Suddenly the rocks began to roll causing me and Elsa to both yelp in shock as they popped out of their strange rock forms into tiny stone creatures. "Are you trolls?" I asked a bit tentative.

"You're the girl from earlier," said one of the trolls as she scanned me over. I offered a fake confused expression, and was about to ask her how she knew me but I was cut off by another one commenting,

"This one looks like Anna," I turned to see a little tiny troll looking up at Elsa who was in turn staring down at the creature, she had a small smile on her face.

"Well, she is my sister," she replied with an adorable scoff.

"You must be Elsa," the one who was standing in front of me said. Elsa looked up to her and walked over to join us. "I am Bulba, Kristoff's mother," she introduced, I smiled at her.

"I'm Alex," I said when she turned to me, her eyes seemed to demand that I introduce myself. Bulb turned back to Elsa and continued,

"Anna didn't mention you were courting someone," I felt my face shoot up red, a physical response, but instead of feeling the aligned emotion I simply took pleasure from my bodies natural response to awkward situation. Elsa's face had also begun to turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh no, we are just friends," she tried to brush away the trolls comment with a playful scoff. Bulba only seemed more confused. She scanned Elsa over then looked to me,

"I see," she smiled, "tell me, why are you holding yourself back from such a girl," she asked Elsa, my face only turned redder, as much as I hated the strange side track this conversation we were having I was relishing in any sort of natural response my body would usher. **Anything close to emotion was better then nothing at this point.** Elsa seemed struck by the comment,

"Bulba, we are just friends," I tried to assure her. Bulba turned to me, and snickered.

"If you two says so," she finally dropped the conversation and I swore I saw Elsa heave a sigh of relief upon leaving the conversation behind. "Tell me then, if you aren't here because of your love then why are you here," I chuckled a bit force-ably,

"I'm here because I need some information about a witch name Yolanda," a small murmur started to settle into the rocks, it seemed to be filled with disgust and hate.

"What kind of information, dear?" she asked, I looked to Elsa, she looked back to me with a small smile, I turned back to the troll, and she had some strange knowing look, regarding what I had no idea.

"A few weeks ago I ran into her, she took my powers," I told her, the troll nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm not an expert in magic, but Grand Pabbie is," she replied. I nodded,

"Where can I find him?" I asked. Suddenly a rock rolled through the sea of trolls and popped up in front of me. His head covered in green grass and a necklace of yellow glowing stones were around his neck.

"What is it that you have come here for," he asked me, his face sculpted with the tools of age and wisdom. The trolls all looked to him as though he floated on air. I explained to him my purpose of coming, he listened attentively absorbing each individual word I told him.

"The last thing she told me was that I wouldn't get my powers until I learned self sacrifice, then I blacked out," I explained. This conversation was the easiest I had over the course of my few weeks. Without emotions, it relied solely on logical responses, no need for smiles or chuckles in order to give the other conversationalist comfort. He nodded,

"I'm afraid that I cannot change the spell she has used, if she hadn't set perimeters to return your powers then I could help," he explained, I nodded solemnly.

"But what do I have to do?" I asked him.

"You must do something that benefits someone else, not you," he said rather flatly. I nodded,

"I know that but what does that entail? Can I just climb a tree and save someone's cat or do I have to give my right arm for someone?" I asked him, he held his chin in a thinking manor.

"It will be something linked to love I'm sure," he replied, "I don't think saving a cat will do it but you can give it a try. The spell connects to the intent behind the action," he explained, "if you save the cat with the intent to get your powers back it will not work." I wanted to die right then and there. That made it nearly impossible to consciously try and get my powers back. **So much for loop holes.**

"Thank you for your help," I said as I rose to my feet.

"I'm sorry that you ran into her, that is truly unfortunate," he said to me with dismay. I nodded,

"Yes...it is," I replied, no smiles or chuckles needed, I conveyed a sense of apathy.

On the way back home we were both rather silent, I had regret for trying to kiss Elsa. I was a fool for having thought it would have happened. The fact she iced the book didn't help. Suddenly I heard Elsa's calm voice break into my thoughts,

"What are you going to do?" she asked me, looking up to her I was wondering why she had chosen to start a conversation, didn't she hate me now? And yet for some reason I had a sense of calm in my chest, I didn't know why and I needed to know. I shrugged,

"I have no idea, wait for me to act instinctively to save something," I replied as I looked forward at the forest. Thoughts were throwing themselves around in my head, what the trolls said, my actions, Elsa's actions. I jerked my horse to a stop and Elsa stopped with me, looking over at her she had a confused look on her face, "do you hate me," I asked her, I would intertwine more emotion into the statement but I didn't know how to feel, what to feel. She was drawn back by my question.

"No," she said clearly defensive, "why would you ask that," she had asked back, she seemed even hurt that I would ask that. I looked down I didn't know how to phrase what I was feeling, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on my main goal with these words flying around in my head. The demanded that I tend to them, they demanded to be made known for some sort of consolation to come to my brain.

"What happened back there," I began, Elsa jumped in.

"With the trolls?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"When we stopped for lunch, did I scare you?" I asked her, she looked away, my eyes dropped to realize her ice was freezing over the reigns that she was gripping tightly onto. It spiked out a bit from the brown roped reigns in a fancy design. I looked up to her face, she was still looking down and away. "Am I scaring you now?" I asked her, she looked up to me.

"No, Alex," she said rather shyly.

"What's going on, I need to know, I can't think," I told her. A look of shock came across her face again, like my confession was something unexpected.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked with fear weaved into her words, the ice on the horses reigns getting worse and spiraled down to the horses bit. He whinnied quietly giving his head a shake, shocked at the sudden cold. I shook my head,

"No! Not at all! I just can't think without you coming into my head, I don't know what this means, and it doesn't help that I can't experience emotion," I said, my tone was flat. The situation so logically taxing I didn't know what voice inflection was needed, I didn't know how to feel, what to think, I was losing the small part of myself that was left. Elsa was looking me over a bit shocked, she even seemed frozen in time for a moment.

"You... can't stop thinking about me," she seemed a bit intrigued by my statement, I nodded.

"Forgive me if that sounds strange but I can't have these thoughts bouncing around in my head anymore, I'd feel embarrassed about this but I don't know how," I told her. She was staring into my eyes, suddenly she flicked her reigns causing the ice to crackle under the stress of the flick. Her horse walked over to me and she stopped so she was right next to me.

"It doesn't sound strange," she told me, I blinked as I looked into her eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something but all she did was place her cold hand on my cheek and brush her lips against mine. Her eyes even drifted closed briefly when she did. However, mine hadn't, I felt a jolt in my heart, a flame building up behind my cheeks again. She pulled back and was looking at me, she was about to say something until I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. This feeling, was it an emotion, what was it, I needed to know. I was still holding onto the reigns of my horse as I had begun to kiss her with some sense of urgency. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and hold me close. I suddenly realized I needed air so I pulled back, but only slightly. We were both heaving clearly out of breath. I looked up into her eyes and smiled, was it genuine? I couldn't tell. "I was afraid that you hated me," she confessed, my smile dropped and I conveyed a sense of confusion,

"I could never hate you," I replied picking my head up a bit. She ran her hands around to the front of my collar and smiled a bit deviously,

"Really," she said I smiled at her, I tried to give a bit of a nervous air as she kissed me again. Suddenly my shirt felt stiff and chilled I pulled back and so did she. We both realized that my linen shirt was frozen where she had been holding it. The shirt was stuck in a pulled fashion coated in a blue icy layer. Elsa blushed lightly as she said, "I'm so sorry," as she hid her face in her hands. I chuckled as I pulled the shirt out as I looked at the jagged ice.

"Don't be, I think it looks better that way," she looked up at me, I was giving her a warm smile, it was faked of course but I knew she needed it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After returning back to the castle I found that Elsa and I were much more relaxed with each other though I kept wanting to kiss her again. I suppressed the urge knowing that most of the places we were weren't exactly safe to do so. That wasn't to say we hadn't revisited the topic a couple times in the library, but that was besides the point.

In the middle of the week I had invited her to join me in going down to Arendelle, I need to get my shirt fixed as it seemed that when I had tried to brush the ice off the fabric it snapped off creating two gaping holes near the collar. Elsa agreed but not before profusely apologizing for damaging my shirt. Once in the town I found a tailor. Going inside the tiny shop a man practically threw himself on the floor of his store when he realized Elsa was with me.

"Your majesty!" he said, "what an honor it is to have you in my shop!" he said, he was a rather nervous fellow judging by the sweat rolling down the side of his face and his nervous twitching hands. "What is it that I can do for you," he asked her once he straightened up. He was a short fellow with dark brown hair. He was also slender and I feared he may just waste away. He was wearing a plan shirt and trousers with a long ruler thrown over his shoulders like a scarf.

"My friend needs her shirt mended," she said as she somewhat motioned to me with her hand. I looked to her with a smile, still forced of course but the warm smile she gave me was genuine. Suddenly I felt the shirt being pulled through my fingers, releasing my grip I looked to the man to see he was analyzing the shirt. His eye grew wide when he got to the two holes near the collar.

"Well, how did this happen? This material is very strong," he asked me suddenly as he pulled and tugged at the shirt in various ways, at one point I thought he was going to tare it in two. I could only imagine Elsa's red face and the thought of our little** exchange** in the woods.

"It's a long story," I said lamely, he looked at me confused but shrugged it off so as not to seem rude in front of her majesty. He scanned me up and down, clearly judging me, he inhaled sharply as he walked around behind his counter.

"Well, this will take about three hours to fix, you can come back then," he said to me, I nodded and we left his store behind and entered onto the street. When we did I noticed a large lively dance taking place in the center of the cobblestone street. It was surrounded by a ring of on lookers who watched the dance in glee.

"What's going on?" I asked looking to Elsa, not knowing such customs existed.

"It's the summer solstice tomorrow," Elsa explained as we meandered over to the other of the street, we stood among the crowd. The people around us made sure to greet Elsa, and she of course properly bowed her head with each hello she received. Despite the attention she seemed rather relaxed standing their among her subjects and they clearly didn't mind her presence.

"I didn't know that, does the castle do anything special?" I asked her furthering the conversation.

"This is the first year we have had the gates open," she replied, basically saying she didn't know what they would do. I nodded and looked back to the dancing. Suddenly a little girl ran up to us, a large smile on her face. Her hair was pulled up into two little pig tails.

"Your majesty," she curtsied with innocence. Elsa smiled and even curtsied for the little girl. "Are you going to dance?" she asked, her brown eyes wide with the hope of life. Elsa's face grew a bit tentative, she wasn't the entrepreneur of the family, Anna was.

"I..." she started but I cut her off, by squatting down as I said,

"Her majesty needs to conserve her energy for her meeting tonight," I had placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "but I'm sure she'd love to watch you dance," I smiled warmly. It was faked still but the little girl didn't notice as she looked wide eyed to the regal woman who stood in front of her, Elsa had her hands clasped in front of her.

"You would?" she asked hopefully and even a bit surprised at the attention she was receiving, Elsa chuckled.

"Of course I would," she replied, the little girl squealed and suddenly grabbed my hand, taking me onto the dance floor. Letting out a chuckle as we stopped we started dancing with the crowd I let the little girl lead. We were on the outside of the dancers and were sort of just doing our own thing until she looked up to me. "Can you teach me to dance like that," she asked as she pointed to the adults who were all doing the same dance. "I want to make sure I impress Queen Elsa," she said to me, I smiled again. Looking at the dance the adults were doing I had seen such a dance before when I was with my family many years ago.

"Of course," I chuckled, I was hunched over and the girl was reaching up to hold my hands. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded,

"Uh-huh," she said as she dropped her head to look to our feet to make sure she would mimic my steps correctly.

"Okay, first you take a step back," I said to her, she did, and as she did I took a step forward. "Now take a step to your left," I said she did so and I stepped with her. "Now we turn to your left," the girl spun at ninety degrees so we were facing a different direction.

"Like that?" she asked, she finally wrenched her eyes away from her feet to glance up at me, I responded with a grin and a nod.

"Just like that," I confirmed softly. I continued to walk her through the dance, we were almost done and had made our way around the outside of the adult circle. "Are you ready for the fun part?" I asked her, she looked up to me her face bright with excitement. She nodded enthusiastically, I chuckled. "Alright, here we go," I said as I dipped down and grabbed the girl picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. She let out a squeal of glee as I spun her. Dropping her slowly to the ground the dance was over, the crowd and the dancers were clapping for the band that was off to the side near a very tiny cottage like house. Turning we both looked to Elsa who was also clapping and was smiling wide at the little girl. The girl ran to her leaving me to trail behind her at a casual slow pace. She looked up to Elsa who had now lowered herself to the girl's height,

"You were wonderful out there," she said to the little girl. The girl responded by giggling as a bright red blush graced her cheeks.

"Thanks, your friend taught me," the girl looked to me with a smile. I smiled back,

"You were an amazing partner," I told her with a soft voice. She giggled and thanked the Queen before running off across the dance floor, weaving around couples who were leaving and entering onto the dance floor. I watched as she rejoined her parents who both bowed for the Queen, Elsa nodded in a regal fashion, and I waved to them. They waved back and mouthed a gracious thank you to me, I smiled again and nodded.

"I didn't know you could dance," Elsa said to me, I looked to her with a devious smile, of course still forced.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I joked, she raised an interested eyebrow.

"Oh really," she said in a joking disbelief, I chuckled and she even giggled, but had raised her hand to her mouth.

After wandering around the summer solstice festival we finally made our way back to the tailor's. Upon entering his store it seemed relatively empty.

"Hello?" I called into it. I heard a strange thud and flinched, looking to Elsa she had a curious look on her face. I turned back to the counter and watched as the man ran out from the back. When he noticed it was us he let out a nervous,

"You majesty," as he bowed again, jumping a bit he let out a remembering, "the shirt!" before disappearing into the back of his store again. I looked to Elsa and she had a hand to her mouth suppressing a tiny laugh. I chuckled and she looked to me, dropping her delicate hand she smiled. "Here it is!" I heard at the back of the store. Turning the man reappeared and handed me the shirt. Looking to the collar I couldn't even find the seam where he sewn the holes shut.

"How much will that be?" Elsa asked him, I looked to her,

"Oh, you don't..." she held up a hand to me and I fell silent.

"It's on the house your majesty," the tailor replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I could never..." Elsa started but the tailor wouldn't have it, soon we were basically thrown out in the nicest way possible. When we were out on the street I chuckled,

"And that's how you don't take no for an answer," I looked to Elsa.

"I could learn a thing or two from him," she scoffed.

Not to long after our little adventure into town Anna arrived home. She had so much to tell both Elsa and I about her adventure with Kristoff and Sven. She was nearly bubbling over with joy as she told us her crazy stories outside in the garden. She was sitting across the way from Elsa and I who shared the same white marble bench, a tiny tree was shading the three of us from the raging sunlight.

"And then the ice broke but we didn't fall in," she said her eyes wide. I looked to Elsa who was giggling at her sister's story. I went along with it and chuckled. Kristoff was off in the barn putting away his sleigh and letting Sven have a rest after their week of adventuring around the North Mountain. Anna finally sighed, I had wondered if she had even taken a breath at any point during her story. Her eyes were suddenly expectant of Elsa and I, "so what did you two do when we were gone?" she asked I froze thinking of just this morning. It was also the reason Elsa was forced to wear a high collared dress in the middle of summer. We both feel into a guilty gaze wanting to avoid the topic at all costs."Hello? Earth to Elsa and Alex," Anna waved her hands about frantically trying to get our attention. I looked to Elsa, she was fighting back a blush and had retracted her hands to her lap. "Am I talking to a wall?" Anna pressed a bit frustrated by our sudden untimely silence.

"We went to the forest," I said to her, she looked to me curiously,

"And why did you do that?" she asked intrigued.

"I wanted to see if the trolls knew anything about that strange burn mark," Anna nodded when I gave a quick explanation.

"Oh okay, so you just visited the trolls?" she asked rather intrigued, Elsa nodded. "Did they realize that I was your sister?" Anna asked Elsa with a tiny laugh.

"Yes they did," Elsa scoffed, Anna smiled.

"Of course they did, they know practically _everything_," Anna chuckled. I looked to Elsa, though she wasn't looking at me she was looking at her sister. They knew a lot, I would admit that. But everything that was a bit of a stretch.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Just wanted to thank the two people who commented on this story. You have no idea how encouraging you guys are :) Don't worry the chapters will keep rolling out._

Chapter 10

It was the day before the King of Fenno, King Midas, was to visit Arendelle. The past week Elsa had been so stressed, I had done everything I could logically think to do, stay out of her way during the day and give her light kisses at night. For the most part she was thankful, we had even spent that night simply snuggling in her room.

"How are you?" I asked into the air in front of me. Elsa's head was snuggled into my chest and her arms wrapped around me. She was laying on top of me on the sofa. My arms were wrapped lightly around her. I looked down at her but she refused to look up, she was busy listening to the steady drum of my heart beat.

"I'm fine," she replied, I couldn't imagine how that was the truth having known what stress she was under. I may have been forced to fake my emotional responses but the logical side of my brain was still working, making any irrational lie hard to comprehend. She suddenly looked up at me, she had some pang of worry on her face. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I haven't been fully truthful with you," she replied. I raised an eyebrow, I already knew that. I remained silent. "It's not just King Midas that is coming to Arendelle," she said to me, she was fully pushed off of me, her hands were resting on the sofa as she looked into my eyes. She had such a guilty look on her face.

"Okay?" I forced a chuckle.

"He is bringing his son, Prince Chris," she said to me, I nodded, trying to connect the dots.

"Why is he bringing him?" I asked her.

"He's bringing him as a potential suitor," I felt my stomach churn, it was the strangest sensation I had ever felt. I could already tell I was going to be feeling uncomfortable, though no other emotion raced through my mind.

"Oh..." I said rather dumbfounded, my mind had drawn a blank but my stomach continued to churn in disgust, I felt sick. "Will this change things between us?" I asked her, I was searching her eyes for her answer.

"Oh, Alex," she said, she could probably see a change in my eyes, if that was at all possible. "I'm so sorry to put you through this," she looked away, and I thought I saw water starting to pool in her eyes. I watched helplessly as tiny flurries began to fall from the sky. Reaching up I cupped her face and gently brought her face to look at me. I wiped away a tear from her chilled face using my thumb.

"Hey it's okay," I said to her with a smile. "If anything I can't feel a thing," that was a lie, but I had done so to prevent a potentially frozen room, that would only make her more upset. My stomach still churned at the thought of someone dancing with her, someone kissing her, I wanted to hurl. She turned her head to free her face from my grasp as she looked down at the floor,

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, I watched as ice began to spread from where she was above me on the sofa around the room. I sunk down a little further to meet her face, she raised her eyes to see me under her, I smiled,

"You won't hurt me," I placed a hand on her cheek again and lifted my head to brush her lips lightly. I felt cold tears drip onto my cheeks, they even felt a bit like snowflakes. Wrapping my arms around her waist she deepened the kiss. Suddenly a knock came on the door and she jerked up looking to the door. I jerked to look to but was blocked by the iced over back of the sofa. The snow had stopped but the room was still shroud in blue ice.

"Elsa, it's me Anna," her sister called. Elsa quickly got off of me and I sat up.

"What is it Anna?" She asked down cast.

"Are you alright? The temperature just dropped in the castle and at one point it was even snowing," her sister said her voice intertwined with a hint of disbelief. I shrugged a bit when Elsa looked back to me.

"I'm fine Anna," Elsa replied turning back to the door. I remained sitting, knowing that moving would be very unwise at this point in time. Her sister huffed, no doubt even crossing her arms.

"Okay," she drew out the word, she paused, "can I come in I really hate talking through the door to you," Anna said. Elsa jerked her eyes to me, I shrugged again, for once I couldn't think of a solution. Elsa bit her lip and walked over to the door, before opening it she motioned for me to get down so I did. I was laying flat on my back but my head was turned so I was staring across the way at Elsa's bed. The floor still covered in a lightly dusted snow and ice that had begun to invade the room. I heard the door squeak open and Elsa begin,

"What is it?" she asked her sister.

"Where is Alex, I've been looking everywhere for her," Anna said, I could only imagine her craning her neck to try and look into her sisters room to see the snow and ice in its full glory.

"How should I know, Anna," Elsa sighed out, I made a comment in my head but of course didn't smile at the irony. I heard a slight murmur come from Anna before she replied,

"I don't know, because you guys seemed closer when Kristoff and I came back from our trip to the north mountain," I heard a slight cold air brisk over my hiding spot, you have to stay in control Elsa, I thought.

"I don't know what your talking about, Anna," Elsa denied. There was a pause.

"Your hiding someone in there, aren't you," Anna let out a bit of excitement in her voice. Elsa groaned as she said,

"Anna, this is hardly the time to...What are you doing!" Elsa asked, I looked around me helplessly. Suddenly I heard,

"Ah-ha!" Anna let out. I turned my head to look at the ceiling but instead I saw Anna peering over the back of the sofa, her braids hanging down in my face. I faked a guilty smile, "I knew you had someone in here," she said triumphantly as she backed up allowing me to sit up.

"Anna, please," Elsa tried to silence her sister, but it wasn't working very well.

"What are you doing in here Alex?" Anna asked me, I looked to Elsa then back to her. I couldn't think of any sort of logical lie to respond with.

"She was making me some ice for my burn, it was hurting," I replied flatly, Anna looked me over with skepticism, I flashed another smile. That only caused her to cross her arms in defiance.

"I think you two were up to something," she said like a detective, she looked to Elsa, "what are you two up to?" she asked Elsa trying to get her sister to crack.

"It's just like Alex said," Elsa agreed with my flimsy story. Anna suddenly looked between the two of us with a devious smile. "What?" Elsa asked a bit defensive, her arms were crossed in a self hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Anna let out with excitement.

"Knew what?" I asked confused.

"You two are dating," she let out.

"Anna!" Elsa let out, however her face was a bright crimson, and I even felt my own face flush a little, **was that what we would call it?** I hadn't thought about it due to my lack of emotions, I was of course thinking of Elsa but I was trying to focus on how to get my powers back.

"Don't deny it! I see the way you've been looking at each other!" she said, the smile looked like it was hurting her face. Elsa finally sighed in surrender.

"You can't tell anyone, Anna," Elsa regressed. Anna giggled as she grabbed her sister's arm, Elsa only looked at her sister with a bit of shock.

"I would never!" Anna let out. Elsa sighed and looked down, Anna let out a squeal then danced over to the door, "I'll leave you two alone," she said with a joking voice, Elsa simply put a shameful hand to her face.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was standing in the throne room next to Elsa, she had insisted that I join her and Anna when we greeted the King and his son. Anna was standing on the other side of Elsa. Anna was wearing a beautiful green dress with tiny sleeves while Elsa wore a more regal dress, it was a blue and had been apparently hand crafted by her Majesty. I was wearing a rather itchy teal dress, I was more then excited to get out of it and wear my pants. I knew I had to wear the dress because of the visiting nation but it didn't erase the fact that the dress was stiff and uncomfortable. Suddenly a man entered into the room, he ran up to us and bowed, Anna and I both curtsied with elegance.

"Introducing his royal majesty, King Midas," he introduced, in entered a rather large man. He had a large beard around his chin that wrapped up to the hair on the top of his head. There on his head rested a large gold crown filled with different colored gems that were being held back by tiny gold prongs. He was wearing what I assumed to be traditional attire of Fenno, the whole outfit just looked uncomfortable to me. Elsa stood up next to me and I glanced to her. Looking past her, Anna had an immature smile on her face, that basically summed up how she had handled discovering Elsa's and my relationship. I looked blankly to the king.

"Your majesty," he said to Elsa,

"It's an honor to welcome you into Arendelle," Elsa said, she was so proper, it was interesting to watch her in the Queen element. She held out her dainty hand and the King took it gently in his large mitts.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa, your kingdom holds much promise for Fenno," he said before he kissed her hand. He turned his attention to Anna after gracefully releasing Elsa's hand, "And who might you be?" he asked her with a soft voice.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," she introduced with a curtsy, King Midas took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna," he then turned his attention to me and I felt myself stiffen under his gaze. His eyes were a light blue and his jawline strong and sharp which complimented his masculine features nicely. "I was unaware that Arendelle had another princess," he said to me, he was looking me over with obvious confusion.

"This is Alexandria Arisugawa," Elsa introduced me, I curtsied. "She was sent here by her family," she said to him, we had agreed that was the best way to go. King Midas nodded, and took my hand.

"Well, any friend of Arendelle is a friend of mine," he said as he kissed my hand, I looked up to Elsa and we locked eyes, but she suddenly looked away and I dropped my hand. King Midas took a couple steps back as he continued, "allow me to introduce my son," he said, sweeping his hand up to the entrance. "Prince Chris." There stood a boy about my age, his hair a light bleach blond. His eyes matched that of his father, he was slender and pale skinned. His features were sharp and masculine as well. I felt that same churning feeling in my stomach causing me to wrench my eyes away from the Prince. I couldn't identify the emotion throbbing through my body but I knew it was one of disdain towards the Prince. He strut his way down the long red carpet up to Elsa and flashed a gorgeous pearly white smile. I wanted to hit him in the face, but I reasoned against it knowing it wouldn't solve much.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you," he said with a slight bow, he held out his hand and she placed hers tentatively in his white glove. I looked to her and then to Anna who was in turn looking at me with a worried face. I looked down and away, remaining silent as he kissed her hand. I finally looked back up to Elsa and she was clearly uncomfortable. "I must say, I envy Arendelle for holding back such a beautiful Queen," he said to her after she retracted her hand, she bowed her head.

"Thank you," she said formally, I still wanted to attack him right there in the throne room but of course, logically knew that it wouldn't solve anything and more then likely start some sort of ridiculous war. "King Midas," she started quickly shutting down the conversation, "if you would like, my sister Anna could give you a tour of the castle grounds," she said turning to her sister. Anna smiled a cheeky smile at the guests. The King agreed and suggested that everyone come along. Elsa, being the good Queen she was agreed, and so did Chris after hearing she was joining. The King turned his attention to me,

"Would you like to join us as well," he asked me. I turned my attention to the King,

"I would feel honored your majesty," I said. And with that we were off. The tour was nothing short of painful. At every turn Prince Chris was trying to win over the Queen and my stomach only continued to churn every time he spoke. His voice mimicked that of a dying animal to me despite its smoothly his voice glided through the air. Eventually Anna became sort of like my personal chaperon not wanting to leave me to third wheel anything and every now and again Elsa would shoot me apologetic glances.

Finally the tour ended and Prince Chris and King Midas were lead to their rooms by Princess Anna who jumped at the opportunity. Some how Elsa managed to avoid joining them leaving her and I in the garden alone in the center sitting on a marble bench.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me, I was holding her cold hand in mine, I shook my head.

"There's nothing to apologize about," I replied quickly waving her apology off into the warm summer air.

"It will only be two weeks and then they will be gone," she promised to me. She and I were facing each other and the only thing that calmed my rambunctious stomach was looking into her deep blue eyes. I was bringing my face closer to hers when I heard a voice say,

"Should you really be doing that now?" I jumped off the bench to see Anna standing there, her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. She was right, my logic had been lapsed and I had a mini celebration in my head but knew that it could have been someone else.

"Anna's right," Elsa sighed, I looked to as she stood. I nodded knowing full well a simple slip like that could be the death of me.

"We need to be more careful," I agreed.

"I'll say," Anna chuckled, "I understand you guys are 'in love' and all,"

"Anna," Elsa scolded shooting her sister a harsh look. Anna chuckled,

"Alright, alright, I'll go," she held up her hands defensively, before she left she looked back to us, "you want me to keep watch?" she chuckled, Elsa was about to yell at her sister again but I spoke up,

"Two minutes," I said holding up two fingers. Elsa looked to me stunned and I smiled. Anna cocked an eyebrow, she had intended it to be a joke but I refused to take it that way.

"Alright, if you say so," she chuckled before she rounded the corner of the hedges. That was the only entrance to where Elsa and I were. I looked to Elsa and didn't even put a smile on but she did,

"What are you..." she started to chuckle out when I placed a hand on her cheek and pushed my lips into hers, my eyes closed, I needed it. She placed her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her tight, I didn't want to let go. I felt her trace her hands around my neck and grab my thin sleeves seeking to deepen the kiss and I did. She was pushing her body into mine and I felt the cold break through my dress.

"Alright, times up," I heard Anna say, causing me to drop my head and let it rest on Elsa's cold shoulder. I bit my lip as she wrapped her arms around me. "Are you two done?" she asked, I pulled away but Elsa had laced her fingers with mine. Looking to Anna I forced a chuckle and Elsa gave a genuine giggle behind me. Anna was holding her hands over her eyes.

"We're done," Elsa replied, Anna dropped her hands and smiled.

"Just checking," she chuckled.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a bright summer sun high in the sky. Chris was looking at a pretty flower on the bush in front of him, not to far away was Queen Elsa who had been roped into taking a walk with him through the garden. Chris didn't care if it was forced or if it wasn't, he had a goal in mind. Plucking the rose he was looking at he turned to Elsa with a charming smile,

"A flower, for a flower," he handed the pink rose to Elsa. She smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you," she said but she really wasn't thankful, she wanted to be with Alex, not with this creep. However, she sucked it up for the good of her kingdom, though she hated doing this to Alex, even if she couldn't feel any of this. They started to walk at a slow pace again, Elsa's arm was intertwined with Chris's and she had to use all of her might to not freeze him right then and there. He smirked and started to talk about some random topic, Elsa listened and nodded at appropriate intervals. Chris turned to Elsa, he smiled at her and she forced a smile back. He couldn't help but think his charm tactic wasn't working. It was frustrating, all he needed was to get her to crack, then he was in.

"So tell me," he started as he held out a hand gesturing for her to sit on the nearby bench. They were in the middle of the garden, the same place Elsa and Alex had been not to long ago. Elsa sighed, thinking about Alex, she felt like she was betraying her some how. Elsa sat down after she flattened her dress under her to make sure she sat in an appropriate manor. Chris sat next to her, his ever charming smile on his face. Even if she wasn't with Alex, Elsa knew that she wouldn't find him attractive anyway. "Are the rumors true?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She felt her breath hitch, had rumors already rose regarding her and Alex.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she confessed with a slight scoff trying to act confused.

"That the Queen of Arendelle has the power to control ice?" he asked rather intrigued. He needed to make sure such allegations were true, or else his efforts were meaningless. Elsa smiled and let out a slight chuckle, happy to know her secret was still safe,

"Yes, the rumors are true," she replied as she looked away shyly. "That doesn't scare you does it?" she asked politely, just a half an hour more of her acting and she could slip away. Conceal, don't feel, she muttered the old phrase in her head.

"Really," he said rather impressed. Suddenly Elsa felt something warm on her hand. Just then a blurry figure rounded the corner. Looking up it was Alex, she was staring at them with a blank expression. "Did you need something?" Chris asked when Alex didn't speak up. Elsa quickly retracted her hand knowing how bad the situation must have looked. Alex blinked, she seemed to be in that far off place she goes when she zones out thinking.

"Forgive me, I was unaware you were out here," Alex's voice was void of all emotion, Elsa felt like a monster. She looked down and away, refusing to to look at Alex, she felt terrible.

"That's quite alright," Chris said standing up, "I was just leaving," he said, despite his outward calm demeanor and smile he was ready to attack Alex. She had ruined a perfectly good moment for him to attempt to wrap Elsa around his finger. Elsa looked up to him with a shy smile while Alex remained standing near the green hedges with an awkward air settling around her. However, Elsa doubted the awkward was seeping into the expressionless girl. Elsa was secretly ecstatic at the sudden trade but refrained from an untimely smile. "I'll see you both at dinner," he said before excusing himself. Alex followed him with her eyes and he stopped near her, he scanned her over as she remained still. He bore a small smile before rounding the corner.

As he walked through the garden to return to his room he realized his smiling smolder was not working, he needed to be more aggressive. Elsa wasn't falling for the 'good boy' act, it would have to be a 'bad boy' act that would get her. That or a threat.

Entering into the castle he made a beeline for his room, it was off in some remote god-forsaken section of the large castle. Upon coming reaching his room he entered and shut the door behind him. Locking it he didn't want any unexpected guests as he rummaged through his personal belongings. He finally found a black book, the words on the spine were written lightly just barely visible. They seemed to hold back some ancient secret, Chris was just glad he had stumbled upon this book during one of his various trips through his father's country.

Flipping it open, the pages started to slightly glow, the words were encased in a gleam of a low red light. Glancing up to the door he checked just to make sure no one was there. He was alone, glancing down to the page he read the rules in regards to 'controlling the controllers'. The first page read as follows,

**A controller may be controlled through emotional connection**

**A controller may be controlled through emotional connections that are threatened**

**If a controller's emotional connection is broken their abilities will no longer be controlled by the second controller**

Looking up from the page a wicked smile came across Chris's face suddenly making him appear as a demon. He would give his nice boy tactic until the ball tomorrow, if nothing came of it he would adjust his passive aggressive tactic to pure aggression. Closing the book he glanced out the window that looked out onto the blue fjord, he wouldn't give up until he was dead.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was walking in the garden, Elsa was off with that no good prince who had my stomach tied in knots. It was the grosses feeling I could ever experience. And his behavior was strange, from a logical stance. I couldn't seem to figure him out. Rounding a corner I had been staring at the cobblestone path and simply letting my legs pick the direction. Suddenly I looked up only to see Elsa and Chris staring at each other, Chris's hand placed lightly on Elsa's. I swallowed hard as my mind drew a blank.

"Did you need something?" Chris asked, I just stared at him. I couldn't seem to find any words in my head to force out and dispel the strange faces that Chris and Elsa had. I watched as Elsa quickly retracted her hand from under Chris's, there on the seat was a tiny patch of ice. I blinked helplessly, my mind still stuttering out nothing, I couldn't bring about any sense of logic to my head. And my stomach was contracting, what was this strange feeling flowing through my veins. Finally words formed their way into my head so I quickly spoke up,

"Forgive me, I was unaware you were out here," my voice was void of emotion. I couldn't think straight, I had no idea where to put the voice inflections. I had forgotten them entirely, my face was solemn and stuck forgetting how to act. Suddenly Elsa looked away from where I was standing, she was staring at the ground to her right. I immediately realized where I was, what might of happened if I hadn't rudely interrupted. What emotion was she feeling, I wondered, I couldn't feel so I had a lack of understanding in regards to how to respond to how she was responding.

"That's quite alright," Chris said standing up, "I was just leaving," he said, his demeanor was rather calm and a small smile graced his lips. But his eyes deceived him, I could clearly pick up on the some strange tint in his eyes. Elsa finally rejoined the situation when Chris looked to her, she smiled shyly at him but no words were spoken. Chris turned his attention back to me as he said, "I'll see you both at dinner," he finally excused himself. Walking down the isle he paused next to me and glared at me, though he had a small smile on his face it was clearly faked, and I knew fake smiles. He left us as he rounded the corner. I stood there in silence for a moment, then Elsa stood to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," she said to me as she threw her arms around me. I was rigid though, I didn't know how to respond, even logically speaking. I knew she felt nice against my body but my arms refused to reach up and hug her back. "You hate me now don't you," I snapped out of it, finally remembering how to respond and was able to hug her back.

"I could never hate you," I whispered in her ear. She buried her head into my neck and I stared straight ahead. Pulling back a bit we locked eyes, there was tears gathering in her crystal blue eyes,

"Alex..." she started to say something but I cut her off by kissing her lips. I unfortunately remembered where we were and I pulled away.

"We can't do this here, especially with the King and Prince here," I told her. I knew she was probably hurt by my sudden pang of logic but I couldn't help it. She nodded and pulled away from me, fixing her hair she replied,

"Your right," she looked up to me.

"Elsa, you're okay, right?" I asked her, she nodded and offered me a warm smile.

"Of course," I was getting my acting back and I sagged my one eye brow. Glancing over my shoulder there was no one. I quickly grabbed the front of her long purple cape and brought her too me, she chuckled, "what are you doing," she asked me, I smiled.

"Ravishing the Queen," I smiled as I looked to her lips. She was about to comment but I prevented her from doing so and laid a kiss on her lower lip leaving a small love bite. I felt her break into a smile.

A day later during the dark of the night there was a small ball that took place between Arendelles's diplomats and Fenno's diplomats. I was stuck wearing one of Anna's old dresses but Elsa had told me I looked fine, to which I remarked that she looked beautiful. Kristoff was stuck wearing a suit and had been nonstop itching since he put it on.

"And then he tried to convince me it wasn't him," the King let out a roaring laugh as he smacked his son's back, everyone else was laughing as well, and I forced a strained chuckle. We were all talking off to the side, Elsa standing next to Chris and me. On my other side Anna was standing there with her arm intertwined with Kristoff's. He and I had made eye contact multiple times sharing the same face of disgust whenever Chris made a comment, I was glad someone shared my strange feeling of disdain. "Alexandria," the King suddenly spoke up, I looked to him with a small smile, "Tell me, what is your family like," he asked, "what kingdom do they rule?" he asked me, I looked to Elsa and Anna then back to him. I forced a scoff,

"They are very loyal, and they rule a land that has many legends surrounding it," I replied, it still wasn't a lie. They had died and now they lived somewhere far away ruling that land I'm sure. The king nodded intrigued.

"Do tell me a legend then, I am one for stories," he said to me, I questioned wither he knew about my flexing of the truth.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I don't believe I was articulate enough," I said holding my hands behind my body. I could feel Elsa's eyes on me, as I looked up. "My family was wiped out," I replied, I reached up and checked instinctively to see if my pendant was there, it was. There was a silence that fell over the crowd,

"Well," King Midas said solemnly, "that is unfortunate," he said to me, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, it was Anna, she had a worried face on and I could only imagine Elsa wanted to give me a hug but of course that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Any way," she started with a smile, "did either of you try the desert!" Anna quickly changed the topic for me. I mouthed her a grateful 'thank you', she smiled and winked at me. She insisted that we go try some and in the middle of the ballroom we had gotten split up.

After traveling around the party I realized neither Chris or Elsa could be found anywhere. My logical mind sought through every possible explanation until Anna walked up to me.

"Are you alright? I know that conversation must have been really stressful," she said to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't chime in and stop him before he started poking you for answers," Kristoff chimed in, I waved a dismissive hand.

"Thank you, that means a lot," I looked between the two and then continued on, "do either of you know where Prince Chris and Queen Elsa are?" I asked.

"Elsa slipped out to get some air, and I thought Prince Chris was with his father," Anna replied a bit confused. "Are you worried about them?" she smirked deviously, my face remained as stone.

"Don't worry, Elsa doesn't have eyes for anyone else at this point," Kristoff added, I looked to him and made a confused face.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, I looked to Anna "Did you tell him what was going on?" I asked her adding a bit of frustration in my voice. She smiled nervously and let out an embarrassed chuckle, "does Elsa know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She continued her nervous chuckle as she said,

"Well, not exactly, but I plan on talking to her tonight after the ball," Anna replied, I shook my head.

"She's gonna freeze you," I forced a scoff.

"She's done it before," Anna waved a dismissive hand like it wasn't a bit deal, I was about to comment with faked concern but didn't. I wasn't sure I wanted to know any dark family secrets at this point in time, it would just be more logical thoughts spinning through my head and I needed to be as clear as possible. We continued to talk about whatever came to our heads until finally the party ended. Queen Elsa had informed one of her advisers to end the party without her and immediately my interest was peaked. Finding the man who had made the announcement I asked,

"Is Queen Elsa alright?" he nodded,

"Yes, she just came down with a bit of an illness," he replied, I nodded and scanned the crowd, my eyes locked onto Chris and I felt my stomach churn again. I knew something was off about the strangeness of the ending of the party.

"Could you tell me where she is?" I asked him.

"She is most likely in her room, but she requested no visitors," he said to me. I nodded, I swore mentally as my logic refused to allow me to go to her room. If she had requested no visitors then I was to abide by such a rule. As I left Anna had caught up to me and pulled me aside,

"You need to check up on Elsa," she said to me, "I'm worried about her," Anna informed, I nodded in understanding but frowned,

"She requested no guests," I said to her. She looked me over appalled.

"Your not a guest," Anna replied,

"But she said..." Anna's sigh cut me off and I looked to her confused, why couldn't she understand where I was coming from.

"Alex, go visit her," she demanded, "that's an order," she smiled at me suddenly realizing my thought process. I bit my lip, now I was torn between two rules. Anna straightened up and fixed her dress, "if you aren't going to go out of choice, I'm going to force you," she said, suddenly she clamped down on my hand and whisked me through the hall, but I didn't object.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stepping down the stairs Elsa entered into the dimly lite garden, she desperately need to be alone. Chris had been hanging on her all night and she couldn't stand it. She wished it had been Alex leading her around the ball. She had noticed something seemed off with Chris, he seemed too fake, maybe that was just wishful thinking Elsa sighed in defeat. It didn't help that every time she was with Alex her powers spun out of control,

"Conceal, don't feel," she muttered to herself when she finally stopped near a large magnolia tree. The shade it usually supplied had fallen flat in the dark of the night around her.

"Yes, conceal, your majesty," she heard behind her, spinning around Elsa tried to maintain a sense of dignified royalty.

"Prince Chris," she said as she folded her hands in front of her. She felt frost starting to form on her finger tips as he approached her with a lamely slapped on face of seduction, she felt herself instinctively try to maintain distance and took a step back.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked cooing at her. His voice dripping with lust as he continued to press the distance between them. Bumping into one of the benches Elsa stumbled into a sitting position, Chris practically upon her now. As soon as Elsa's hands hit the marble bench it froze over with blue glistening ice that gleamed in white light of the half moon above them. Her breathing spiked with her heart rate as she fought desperately to remain in control of her rebelling powers. He was inches within her face, "a bit nervous are we," he was smiling a menacing smile and Elsa could feel the heat of his breath spilling onto her mouth. He suddenly forced his lips into a sloppy kiss in an attempt to claim control.

Panicking Elsa blasted him back with a shot of ice. Hitting the ground hard Chris let out a groan, he was doubled over in pain hugging his stomach, his face contorted in pain. "What did you do to me," he demanded through wavering breath, he looked up at her with a glaring eye. Elsa quickly scrambled away leaving the injured Chris in the midst of the garden on the cold hard cobblestone path.

Flying through the hallway her heart was racing. Suddenly she was stopped by one of her advisers and she tried to compose herself but her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She requested that he close the party but when he asked what was wrong she simply said she was feeling a bit under the weather and tried her hardest not to run off once the conversation ended. Once in her room with the door closed she released all her trapped energy, ice threw itself all over the room and even tiny speckles of snow were floating through the air. Elsa was sitting at the bottom of her bed on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest and her head down. She wanted the kingdom of Fenno gone, the trade didn't matter anymore. She sighed in frustration, of course she didn't mean that, she knew she needed them as a trade partner for Arendelle.

Meanwhile outside Elsa's door Anna was pointing to the floor, ice was starting to force its way out through the tiny crack. This is not good at all, I looked to Anna she only smiled and patted my back,

"Good luck," she chuckled before sauntering off. I raised my fist and knocked lightly on the door.

"It's Alex," I called to Elsa, I felt rather stiff. Emotions would be great right about now, I mumbled in my head.

"Please, Alex...Go away," she said I scanned the door, I know I probably would have been insulted had I had a single grain of emotion but I brushed it off. I decided to try and enter in anyway but when I turned the cold brass knob it wouldn't budge, the door was locked and most likely frozen over as well.

"Elsa, what's going on," I asked her, silence. "Elsa," I repeated, I added emotion to my voice but my face remained lifeless. Glancing around I backed up and kicked the door in, it swung open and let out a loud bang when it hit the inside wall. The open doorway framed Elsa's room that was transformed into a spiky ice wonderland. She was staring at me with a startled expression, her eyes as big as saucers. I smiled shyly, "sorry," I said as I entered into her room shutting the door gently behind me. "Dramatic, I know but I needed to make sure you were okay," I said to her as I walked over, the new order from Anna in the front of my mind.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me fear deep in her eyes, a slight cold wind had picked up into the air. Squatting in front of her I went to go place my hands gently on her shoulders but she shuttered and more ice was shot from her as she said, "don't touch me!" I froze, "I don't wanna hurt you," she said as she looked me over, I smiled. My heart was pounding in my chest, what was this feeling, I needed to know.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you," I said to her giving her a trusting smile, she only scrunched up tighter fearing that our simple exchange would be enough to freeze me into a permanent castle fixture.

"I'm a monster," she said to me as she glanced away.

"Your not a monster, your the kindest person I've ever met. Elsa, I love you and I know you won't do anything to hurt me, you need to trust yourself," I said using whatever came to my head, this was the first time I was making up my words as I went along. She wrenched her eyes from the floor finally meeting my gaze,

"What did you say?" she asked me softly.

"Your not a monster," I repeated back rather emotionless, I didn't think the phrase was such a big deal.

"After that,"

"I..." I looked down then back up at her, I had retracted my hands and let them hang limply in front of me, "I love you, Elsa," I said to her, "Granted I don't know what it feels like but logically its the only thing that makes sense and I..." I was cut off by lips brushing into mine. My eyes fluttered shut as the wind picked up but it was soft and calming, it was soothing in a way. Hugging her we broke our kiss and I let my head rest on her shoulder as she whispered in my ear,

"I love you too, Alex," I felt a strange sensation behind my cheeks and my heart rate spiked. I needed more of these strange sensations, was it that these emotions were what I was missing. She pulled me back into a kiss, I lovingly kissed back wanting nothing more then to dispel her fears. I needed to maintain the peace in the castle was all I could think of. Suddenly I heard a click, causing me to pull away from her and look to the door. It was closed and appeared untouched but I couldn't shake the strange click I had heard, I continued staring at it waiting for the suspicious noise to potentially return.

"Are you okay?" I heard Elsa ask me. I looked to her as she cupped my face with her cold hands. I moved my head to kiss her hand.

"I'm fine," I smiled and then leaned forward to leave a peck on Elsa's cheek. I tried my hardest to force away the lingering possible explanations for the strange click but the last thing Elsa needed was to sense my strange shift in acting.

Unknown to the couple outside the door stood a smirking Chris, he had his way in. He had never suspected such a thing to be the case but whatever got him to be able to control Elsa's powers like the puppet master he wished to be was good news. He would have to catch Elsa when she was yet again alone but due to his _untimely attack _she may not give him another opportunity. He would have to be cunning, and have a smidgen of luck with amazing timing. Taking one last glance at the door he slowly headed off down the silent hallway, he was in no rush to return to his room.

Elsa was in Alex's warm arms, the sky still dark outside her window. She snuggled deep into Alex's chest listening to her steady rhythmic breathing. The room around the two girls was still covered in ice, but Elsa was in no rush to change it. Despite her uncomfortable run in with Chris she had a strange sense of relief after Alex's confession. There was only one week left with the visit of Fenno, and then they would be heading back to their homeland ending the terrible nightmare of a visit. Still, she was nervous, she shifted to kiss Alex's collar bone. The girl stirred but didn't awaken.

Lifting Alex's arm Elsa slid out and away from her, the girl was still dreaming, refusing to wake. Elsa quickly grabbed her robe from her closet and tossed it over her night gown and around herself. She made quick work with braiding her hair while standing in front of a dimly light mirror. Spotting a mark on her neck she pulled her collar up in attempt to hide it. She blushed faintly at the thought of what had transpired and ice crackled a bit on her fingers. Behind her piles of snow surrounded her bed from her and Alex's _adventure_. Leaving her room behind she had slipped out into the hallway. She desperately needed air, her mind hadn't stopped running since the beginning of the ball, she just needed some time to clear her head, she reasoned. Pausing she had reached a half open door to one of the many vacant ballrooms. Pushing the door open a little wider she walked into the large room, her footsteps causing quiet echos to dance around the ballroom. Above her attached to the ceiling was magnificently hand crafted chandeliers, but they gave no light to the room. She walked over to the window and peered out to look at the sleeping Arendelle. There were only a few flashing lights within the city and no doubt they were only dock lights.

"Where's your lover," she heard a sneer at the door. Jerking her eyes to the door way, Chris, was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in a casual fashion. Elsa's face was struck with shock, ice suddenly lashed out across the window sill she was resting her hand on. "A bit tense still I see," Chris snickered as he uncrossed his arms.

"What do you want," she asked, feeling a twinge of fear. Chris smirked,

"Specifically? I want your powers," he snickered. Elsa had her hands held up ready to protect herself at any given moment. She would not risk a repeat of the garden incident, even just thinking about it caused her body to shutter. "But they aren't exactly transferable," to his knowledge anyway. "So, I want to control you," he said.

"I don't understand," Elsa said tentatively. Chris started towards Elsa he let a sly smile slide across his half lite face, the other side was left in the dark hiding the rest of his demonic smile.

"I didn't think you would, you better hope you do understand or else that pretty little girl of yours is going to have a little family reunion."

"Is that a threat?" Elsa asked concerned, Chris shrugged his shoulders,

"Maybe, or should I just deal with your sister, maybe that ice deliverer of hers, who knows, depends how I'm feeling," he snickered before glancing up at Elsa, his pale blue eyes drilling into her shy eyes. Now's the time to give it a shot, he thought deviously. Elsa's face turned distraught as she tried to keep her powers under control, she could freeze him, it would that easy. Chris suddenly flicked his finger and sparkling ice dust shot up from Elsa's hands. Her eyes grew wide when she had seen it happened, Chris's face only contorted into a deeper smile. "It actually worked," he gasped pleasantly surprised at his new display of powers.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked in fear looking between her two hands, they had even flinched on their own accord. Chris flicked his hand and Elsa shot ice at a nearby empty table under a large window freezing it over. Ice crackled as it shot down legs to the floor. Chris's eyes widened in wonder and Elsa's in fear. "What's happening?" she demanded of him. He smirked and looked over at her,

"I am now your controller, and it might do you well to not try and disobey me, or else your little lover, won't see the light of day," he snicked, he wanted his threat to sink into Elsa's very being, for her to truly understand the depth of his threat.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My eyes fluttered open only to see that the platinum blond had turned away from me, though my arm was still draped over her slim cold waist. What happened last night had gotten me as close to emotions as I could possibly hope to while in this state. Running my fingers up her back to her neck I moved her braid out of the way. I watched her shift a bit and let out a groggy grunt, her back still facing me. I let my lips lightly grace the nape of her neck in a desperate search to find any glimmer of emotion I could muster before she woke.

"Alex, what are you doing," I heard a groggy Elsa ask me as she rolled over to face me. Leaning up I let myself hover above her, my two hands resting on opposite sides of her body. I was smiling at her though she was just staring at me still half asleep. Unfortunately my smile was still forced but I could tell she needed it. She wrapped her arms over my neck and smiled back. Judging by dark circles under her eyes it was very clear to me she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, she looked away at some invisible object near her dark wooden dresser then back at me with a fake smile chiseled in between her ears.

"I'm fine," her voice was faint and sweet. I knew it was a lie but I didn't push, and watched as her smile slowly dropped from her face. Leaning in I placed a light kiss on her lips, that solution seemed to work often so I reasoned it would work yet again. Suddenly her breath hitched and she pushed me back, falling to the space next to her I looked at her. My mind going blank,

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked her as I watched her stand, she had fear stained on her face and she had her arms wrapped around her body in a closed off stance.

"We...I can't...I...I don't want to hurt you," she said to me, I sat up, only a washed out linen sleeveless shirt was draped over the top of my body along with tiny shorts on the bottom.

"Elsa, I thought we went over this yesterday," I said my voice rather flat and quite, I still couldn't master the complex emotions when it came to voice inflection but I was getting progressively better. Her eyes dropped my gaze as she turned away from me to look yet again at her dresser.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized to me. My mind began to take flight, I searched for a logical explanation. Any possible scenario had at one point popped into my head in that moment. I had even dragged my eyes away from her back in order to allow my mind to fully take over. I remained staring at the folds of the white bed sheets, running my eyes in and out of its many mountains and valleys.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked glancing up again and I throwing the blankets from my body. They drifted slowly through the air as they fell back to the mattress hardly making a sound as they did. I walked over to join her on the other side of the bed but refrained from touching her. She shook her head in defiance,

"Please, Alex, just drop it," she said to me. I pondered her request, my logic told me to do as she asked but the other side of my reason needed to make sure the Queen of Arendelle was safe. I opened my mouth to ask just once more, I planned the question to be more logical to the situation and relate to more past events then my simple nightmare theory.

"Is it Chris?" I asked, I couldn't seem to weave emotion into my voice so the question came out awkward and flat. She was silent, I remained standing next to her and watched as she slowly peered over at me. Her long platinum blond braid slung over her shoulder and I thought I even saw tiny blue snowflakes resting themselves on her braid. She was searching my face for a long time though her eyes were on lock down preventing me from reading anything. I thought I may have even crossed the line, however her lack of response prompted to me that her answer was 'yes'. Furthering my investigation I searched out what he could have done. "Did he threaten you?" I asked her I still lacking the knowledge on how to ask my question so it laid dead in the air. I watched helplessly as she diverted her attention away from my blank expression.

"Alex, please," she spoke with an insulted tone as she put space between the two of us. I had felt a draft of cold air begin to lap at my face but I choose to ignore it, I didn't see it as a threat. "You have to go, before the maids go to your room," I nodded, it was the logical thing to do. I cursed myself for siding with her on that front but was eventually forced to excuse myself and tiptoed off to my empty room.

The next couple days were what Anna described as 'awkward'. Elsa was distant, potentially even in another world. Anna commented on it several times seeming to be relatively confused about why her sister had so suddenly withdrawn herself from her surroundings. Elsa hadn't let me touch her since the night I had stayed with her. Ordinarily I would have suspected myself to be the problem but I knew it didn't relate back to me judging my the investigation I had conducted in he room. It related to Chris some how though I couldn't seem to figure out what. When I confronted the Queen, she refused to give up ground and insisted that she was fine. At one point I reverted to asking Olaf for help but he was rather clueless as to why the Queen was acting so strange, he in fact hadn't even noticed. Searching out Anna one last time I asked her if she could even try and figure out what was wrong with Elsa but she clearly knew nothing more then I did in regards to the strangeness of her sister's behavior.

"Elsa please, you can't shut me out again," Anna pleaded with her sister. We were both standing before her desk in her study where she had hid herself after every trade negotiation meeting and after every dinning session. Though much to our surprise she had let us in, or rather I had kicked the door down again and she simply hadn't thrown us out yet. Much to my frustration, or what I imagined would be frustration, I realized I had to stop destroying the royal castle, these doors could only take so much damage from my feet.

"Anna, please, this is hardly the time," Elsa replied with frustration. She had a pen in hand and I watched as frost began to build on its sleek black body near her slender porcelain fingers. Elsa was busy signing the papers before her, a large stack rested on one side while a tiny stack on the other. In the middle sat the Queen, her hand to her head as she leaned over the document she was reading.

"What is going on with you," Anna demanded, she even stomped her foot, Elsa didn't even flinch. I had remained quite most of the conversation, Anna simply dragged me along for moral support and with the tiny hope that her sister might crack with me there. It didn't work. Elsa had quickly kicked us out claiming she had loads of work to do, which I more readily believed then her skeptical sister. Elsa had only left us with more questions then when we had first come to her. "I don't understand," Anna said to me as we walked away from the shut study door. The door refused to close all that way because of the broke off the latch but I doubted anyone would dare disturb Elsa.

"I'm sure she'll come around," I comforted Anna as I wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders drawing her closer to me as we started slowly down the hallway, large windows lined the one side and on the other was doors that were locked shut. Unlike her sister, Anna's body was rather warm to my touch but it didn't elicit the same body response as Elsa's had done so many times before.

"I'm afraid she's going back to how things were before the Great Thaw," Anna confessed her nerves getting to her now. The Great Thaw was the name that was given to the past events of Elsa's coronation, I hadn't pressed about the topic but had the pleasure of hearing bits and pieces spread out over the course of many conversations. The only details I knew for certain was that it was rather cold.

"I doubt it," I told Anna trying to add the correct voice inflections as I did. Suddenly Chris rounded the corner, bumping into Anna. They both seemed stunned and then he started apologizing profusely.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you there," he said to Anna but she waved a dismissive hand.

"It's my fault really, I should have been looking where I was going," Anna said to him with a slightly relaxed chuckle. That same churning feeling returned haunting my stomach forcing me to look anywhere then at the masculine Prince who stood before me. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Anna asked him, he started to chuckle a bit nervously.

"I'm in no hurry, I suppose I just walk fast," he replied lamely, maybe even trying to avoid the question. I started yet again with the wondering thoughts about this mysterious and unsettling Prince Chris of Fenno. Anna's chuckle ripped through my thoughts dragging me back to their casual conversation,

"I know the feeling," she replied with an understanding glance.

"Prince Chris," I suddenly spoke up rather solemn, the majority of my emotional acting left the day Elsa started to shut down. "May I speak to you a moment," I requested, he looked to me with a dazzling smile, I was un-phased and rather disgusted as my stomach turned in rebellion.

"Sure, what is it," he asked me, clearly not wanting to speak alone.

"I meant alone," I adjusted my lifeless request, I even felt Anna's confused eyes grabbing at my face.

"Oh, uh..." he paused and looked to Anna, she moved out from under my comforting hand.

"It's fine, I need to find Kristoff anyway, he said he has something to give me," she said dispelling the Prince's hope of her staying. She excused herself with a tiny curtsy before heading down the hallway with a pep in her step.

"What is it?" he asked me rather smoothly, playing up the charming act as long as he could. He even went out of his way to run his fingers through his bleach blond hair in an attempt to make me swoon.

"What did you do to Elsa," I asked him coldly my eyes drilling tunnels into his pale blue orbs, he cocked his head in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked playing innocent as his eyebrows furrowed running over his previous interactions with obviously distraught Queen. He even batted his eyes at me trying to convey innocence, it didn't work and I continued to force a glare throwing daggers at him.

"Cut the act, what did you say to her," I demanded, pressing the space between us. I was trying to become more intimidating, though I knew my lack of height wasn't helping the situation, I just came up to the Prince's chin making me seem like a child compared to him.

"Why do you ask?" he shot back, that was clearly a sensitive topic or maybe my persistence was getting under his skin causing him to break under the pressure. My question had even caused him to abandon his pretty boy air.

"Her powers seem a bit shifty," I replied, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I sneered a bit. He shrugged,

"Maybe I do," I knew he did, "Maybe I don't, but either way your search for an answer ends here," he shot back a devious gleam in his eyes. "Good day to you," he said before heading down the hallway, what had he done? I wondered as I held my hand to my chin in a contemplative manor. _It had something to do with Elsa's powers but what? They seemed to work fine. _I wandered down the long hallways to go reunite with Anna and Kristoff but my mind continued to work at full power to decipher the strangeness of the situation. I even got some strange stares from concerned maids and suspicious diplomats as I roamed the tidy halls.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sitting at the large dinner table I was busy cutting the steak on my plate, clenching lightly onto the silverware. It was one of the last trade dinners I had to attend, I was more then grateful that I had survived the terrible ordeal. Anna was sitting next to me who was in turn sitting next to her sister, on the other side of the table sat Prince Chris and a blank space taken up by an empty chair and then King Midas. There were no soldiers in the room tonight which was odd considering the previous dinners all had some sort of royal guard posted either at the door or somewhere in the back drop of our dinner. However, much to my surprise, no one seemed to notice this strange occurrence and I attributed it to my acute logical mind. Midas was telling some flagrant story about some war he had been in at the beginning of his reign though none of us were listening. The King was expressing his enthusiasm despite the lack of our reciprocation. When his story ended Chris had a proud smile across his face as he looked up from his dinner plate,

"Father, why don't you make a toast," he suggested, "for your fallen friends," the prince said with a rather persuasive tone. King Midas chuckled at his son's admiration before patting him lovingly on the back.

"A good thought my boy," he said as he grabbed his crystal glass and stood pushing his chair back. Elsa suddenly shifted uncomfortably as Chris's hand slid under the table being hidden by the white table cloth. Everyone raised their glass and I watched as Elsa's began to slowly coat over with ice. Staring intently I listened as King Midas started his long toast my eyes fixated on Elsa who ignored me and looked to the standing King.

"A toast to my..." Suddenly Elsa jerked up dropping her glass, it shattered on the table spewing the red wine across the table cloth. She shot ice at the king and he froze into a jagged pillar that ran up to his neck. I heard Anna let out a gasp but no one else seemed too surprised other then the shivering King.

"What...are you doing Elsa," he demanded struggling to speak through the restriction of his lungs. She looked to her hands in fear and started to back up holding them tightly to her body.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Chris who was now standing as well, he had a devious grin on his face. "I'm not done with you yet." He waved his hand and Elsa stopped short. She had a fearful look painted onto her delicate face, her chest fluttering about erratically as her breath picked up pace.

"Chris?" The king managed out looking to his son with betrayal in his eyes. Anna and I had stood as well as we looked to Chris who was looking at his encased father. Anna had a look of fear on her face as well as she tried her best to process the sudden change of events.

"Oh father," he started as he walked over to King Midas, he was holding a knife in his hands that he had grabbed off the table. It was still coated in the juice from the steak we had been eating, the pale red liquid dripping off the edge. We all watched him dumbfounded, aside from me who couldn't muster emotion I watched with disturbed interest. "You know why I must do this, and well, to frame the Queen of Arendelle," he paused motioning to Elsa with the knife as looked over his shoulder at her, a sneer on his lips. She remained still in her place trying to hide her shuttering body but it was very clear to everyone how much fear and adrenaline was coursing through her tiny vessel. "I couldn't have imagined any better way to do it," he looked back to his father with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna yelled suddenly, I looked to her and was ready to clamp my hand down over her mouth. My mind was racing for a solution then it hit me as I thought to my own experience with the witch and my loss of powers. It was emotions somehow Chris was manipulating the Queen's powers through some emotion. I glanced between the Glaring Prince to the frightened Queen who was looking at her sister, her eyes pleading with Anna to shut her mouth and run. With that look and idea struck me and I realized what was going on, that Chris could control Elsa through her love of her sister it was the only thing that made sense. Chris cocked his eyebrow, and flicked his hands unamused by Anna's threat. Suddenly ice shot at Anna freezing her up to her neck in a similar manor as the king.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, she wanted to help but Chris's hand refused to let her move, he had it held in the air clenched a bit into a fist and aimed at Elsa. Tears started to form in the Queen's eyes, threatening to drip onto her pale flushed cheeks.

"Now, Father, I must bid you goodbye," Chris said in a casual manor as he turned to the King who was trying to wiggle about in his frozen cocoon, however only his head moved. Chris flicked his hand and I twitched but my logic stopped me, what could I do?

"No!" Elsa yelled she suddenly doubled over her hands held to her body preventing the attack that Chris tried to fire from meeting it's mark. Instead the ice shattered on the wall above him. Tiny shattered crystals fell from the spot it had struck, they made a light jingle noise as they hit the ground. Chris turned to Elsa with a look of anger, I knew he wouldn't allow her to do get away with that move. Chris held up the knife,

"You best comply Queen, or your sister is going to get a knife through that lovely head of hers," that was it, I felt my legs shaking practically begging me to intervene. Elsa looked to Anna, she was torn as Chris held up the knife. Elsa was about to fire but suddenly and without logical thought, my mind went blank as I threw myself up and over the table tackling Chris to the hard wood floor. I practically took the table with me as it fell to its side with a loud bang. Dishes and glasses thrown to the ground in a shattered mess. The red wine mixed with the leftovers that once sat on white plates. Somewhere in there Anna and Elsa had called out my name but I didn't respond. Chris let out a grunt when we hit the floor and I had my own kitchen knife in hand straddling Chris. His hand with the knife was restrained and my other hand holding a dagger to his throat. Chris stilled instantly when he realized the imminent damage to his neck,

"That's enough Prince Chris," I said to him, my voice flat, emotion still not present. He was looking at me in fear, he even seemed a bit stunned having probably forgot my presence in the room. "Let Anna go, now," I said with a stern voice. He looked to Elsa and then back at me, he was glaring at me and flicked his hands, Elsa waved her own and I could only imagine Anna was set free.

"Anna!" Elsa said, I heard rushed footsteps.

"Now get off of me," he demanded but I didn't move. I glanced up and over my shoulder at Elsa and Anna who were wrapped in a loving embrace. He had done what I requested and my reasoning lapsed as I forget the main problem was still at hand.

"Take this peasant!" he said suddenly I felt a sharp pain ripple up my back, somehow Prince Chris had managed to wriggle out of my grasp and stab me forcefully. Anna and Elsa looked to me in fear and yelled something that I couldn't hear over the sudden ringing in my ear as I my arms and knees buckled under me I fell off to the side as Prince Chris yanked the knife from my back. I could hear my heart beat pounding loudly in my ears over the ringing that had developed. Blinking slowly I looked straight ahead and saw feet covered in black boots, those feet belonged to Chris who was standing up next to me. His face red with rage, he was still holding the kitchen knife that now dripped with a darker crimson. He was about to flick his hand and I felt myself jerk up and tackle him again, pain in my back nearly ripping me apart as I did. I heard a pang of noise and felt another jab to my chest. I felt air escape my mouth and I was pushed to the side. My eyes fluttered shut and the world around me started to crawl away into a black pool as I trembled with pain.

"Alex!" Anna yelled as she watched helplessly, Alex tackled Chris to the floor with a loud bang resounding through the dinning hall. Elsa's heart was pounding she was still unable to move, fear was thrown across her face as she prayed her lover was alright. Chris suddenly rose to his feet he was snickering a look of success on his face,

"Now where were we," he turned to the King who was still desperately trying to free himself.

"What did you do to Alex," Anna demanded with anger as her fists clenched tightly, her knuckles starting to turn white. She even considered tackling Chris but shied back when she realized she didn't have any means of protecting herself.

"I killed her," Chris spewed hate over the fallen table to the stunned sisters. Hate and loss coursed through her blood and Elsa suddenly shot her hands up and a blue flame was sent at Chris he froze on impact. His body now a pale blue ice, forever stuck in an arrogant pose gripping onto the crystallized silverware and tiny puff of breath escaped his mouth. Suddenly the ice holding King Midas melted and he could once again move about, he flexed his hands checking to make sure he was indeed set free. Elsa, Anna, and King Midas all raced to where Chris had once stood and to where Alex had been slain. The girl laid there still, her almost lifeless body slowly passing on her spirit to join her family.

"Alex!" Anna let out as Elsa collapsed to the floor, she reached out and held onto the girl's limp bleeding body. Elsa's dress would be forever blotched with a distinct red.

"Alex, no, no no," she cried out, Anna put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder as she sunk to her feet next to her crushed sister. The King remained standing, an empathetic look of sadness in his eyes as he dropped his head in reverence.

"I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa," King Midas said, his voice low and filled with sadness, he couldn't bare to look at his embarrassment of a son. There was silence that fell over the room, only Elsa's silent sobs threatened its existence. Light began to squeak through Elsa's closed eyelids prompting her to open her eyes only to see that light was shooting out from Alex's wounds filling the room with a bright red light. Anna watched in shock as the open bleeding wounds slowly started to sew themselves shut, skin reaching across the bright red light until it disappeared. Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at Alex with a tiny glimmer of hope that the girl wasn't dead.

I heard a lug of heart beat, my eyes shot open and I looked up into the faces of Elsa, Anna and King Midas who was standing over me. Near King Midas was a blue prince statue. A cold hand graced my cheek and I blinked focusing my vision on Elsa, everyone around her blurred into the background.

"Elsa?" I asked a bit confused my breathing still labored.

"Alex," she smiled and hugged me, something fluttered in my chest and I smiled, it wasn't forced. Joy washed over my body, my powers, my emotions, they returned. My arms shot around Elsa as I held her close and started laughing hysterically.

"Alex?" I heard Anna say confused, Elsa pulled out of the hug and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face,

"My emotions! I can feel them!" I shot up taking her and Anna with me, I was giggling like I had never done before, I was practically jumping. King Midas was looking at me rather confused but I didn't care Anna started laughing with me,

"What has gotten into you," I just hugged her then hugged Elsa again.

"I didn't have emotions, I have them back! My powers are back!" I explained talking widely with my hands Anna looked at me with wide eyed,

"Wait what!" she said shocked by the sudden development. I waved a dismissive hand my smile never leaving my face, I didn't want to drop the smile for fear of it never returning. Fear, I smiled wider, it beckoned to me like a thump in my chest but was washed away when I looked into the blue eyes of Elsa.

"It doesn't matter," I said I looked to Elsa taking her hand in mine, she was smiling at me a bit flustered and confused. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, the calm air she had was amazing, I suddenly and eagerly rushed into a kiss. I felt a smile work its way onto my face and King Midas started chuckling,

"Maybe I should give you three a moment," he said holding back the sadness of the loss of his son. He headed over to the door of the dinning hall and left quietly, most likely going to get some guards to remove the frost coated Prince Chris. I pulled out of the kiss, Anna was just dropping her hand from waving at the King telling him space would be nice.

"Elsa, I understand now," I said to her, my face beaming, she was giving me a warm smile, our eyes were locked. I felt my heart beat faster as I stared into the deep ocean of her eyes. "I know what love feels like now, and I do indeed love you," I said to her, I saw Anna jump about in happiness behind us, maybe even an arrogant face saying 'I told you so'. Elsa smiled and grabbed my collar,

"Come here," she said to me as she pulled me into another kiss. Pulling back I took her hand in mine still beaming with delight. I believed I owed her a slight explanation in relation to my returning powers. Holding up my hand I flicked my fingers, a small ember kicked from the tips and lightly fell through the sky as they cooled, fading into the air.

"Whoa!" Anna let out surprised, I chuckled and looked to her,

"You like it?" I asked her she smiled and nodded,

"That's amazing!" she let out grabbing my hand and looking analyzing it. I turned my attention to Elsa, she was giving me a warm smile.

"That's very amazing, Alex," she nodded, I chuckled and kissed her again, the warm feeling that spread over my body every time I had kissed her was like I had never done it before. I felt amazing.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was standing in front of the large silver mirror that ran from the floor up to six feet in the air. I was holding up my shirt to scan my navel only to discover that the burns that had once been there had disappeared with the return of my powers and emotions. Suddenly Elsa popped into the mirror and I let my shirt drop as I fixed my long teal skirt, I still wasn't one for dresses but at her Majesty's request I was wearing one. She put her hands on my shoulders in a loving fashion and a cold sensation traveled down my arms as I looked up to meet the cold blue eyes of her reflection. She was also wearing a long dress that was a shimmering blue, I had even watched her create it and was thoroughly impressed by the craftsmanship and detail.

"You ready?" she asked me sweetly, I smiled and turned to her, placing my hands on her wonderful hips. Her platinum blond hair was up in a bun, her makeup already finished. It was the day that King Midas of Fenno and Prince Chris of Fenno were to leave and return to their home land. Promptly after the breaking of my curse Chris was placed in jail and Elsa revived the frozen Prince much to the approval of her sister and disapproval of myself. He was going to be executed in his own nation for treason because of attempt of assassination of King Midas, the King had even disowned his son refusing to allow him to even travel on the same ship as him and rid him of his title of Prince. Elsa was not going to be blamed for anything after the book that Chris had been using was found by one of Arendelle's soldiers, it had been laying on his desk in his room. It held instructions on how to control a person who possessed powers, or as the book called them 'controllers'.

"More then ready," I chuckled as I brushed her lips, a tingling chill washed over my lips when we met. She chuckled,

"Your more fiery then I remember," she replied in a joking tone when we pulled away from each other, but my hands remained resting on her hips and she kept the light grip she had on my shoulders.

"Very cold of you to say," I winked before kissing her forehead, she rolled her eyes at my attempt of comedy before we untangled ourselves and headed over to the door. Exiting into the hallway I closed the door behind Elsa. Her door had only recently been fixed after my break in not to long ago allowing the door to be shut more efficiently. I reached out for Elsa's hand and intertwined my fingers with hers and she gently squeezed my hand letting me know she approved.

"Well, don't you two look adorable," I heard behind us, stopping mid walk Elsa and I peered over our shoulders at a very devious looking Anna. She had a green dress tied around her slender body and her hair was down in two braids as I had seen so many times before. Her arm wrapped around Kristoff's muscular arm that was held to his stomach, he was leading Anna down the hallway. He was rather stiff as he tried to hold back the urge to scratch every inch of his body. The jacket he wore had an absence of wrinkles and his pants looked like metal, refusing to wrinkle as well. Elsa chuckled and I gave the couple a wide grin,

"Same to you. Nice suite Kristoff," I said to the rigid man, he groaned in an annoyed fashion as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled causing Anna and I to chuckle while Elsa simply smiled at our antics. She had gotten used to my slight change in personality after I had gotten my powers back though the only thing that seemed to change was my earnest presentation of emotions which allowed for a more relaxed and easy conversation. Starting off down the lavished hallways we finally made it to the front door that lead out into the wide cobble stone court yard where we were to say our final goodbyes to King Midas. Much to my surprise Elsa managed to make a trade deal with the land of Fenno and she wasn't ashamed to flash her arrogance from time to time. She didn't hide the fact she was rather satisfied with her accomplishment as well. Stepping out onto the large front steps that looked out at the open court yard, King Midas and Chris were already there. Chris was being restrained by two soldiers who had his hands cuffed in black metal shackles behind him. Elsa had at that point wrapped her arm around mine and my arm was held against my body in a similar fashion as Kristoff. Elsa was no longer ashamed to show our love to the public and they accepted her honesty with gratitude and had instantly taken a liking to me when they learned of my sacrifice for Princess Anna and Queen Elsa.

"With a heavy heart, I bid you all good bye," King Midas said his tone dripping with formality as Elsa gave him her hand, he kissed it lightly. Chris was standing behind his father, he didn't utter a single word but instead took to glaring at me, and I glared right back. I could clearly feel my hate and disdain that flared up upon seeing the pale, blond Prince. I enjoyed every minute of it and had to refrain from a smile of accomplishment in fear of breaking the intense glaring contest I was having with him. We wished them happy sailing and their party left the court yard behind as they exited onto the long gray bridge that lead to the nearby dock which had three large wooden boats that were waiting for their arrival, the red sails were already raised in preparation for a speedy exit. I sighed in relief as my body relaxed into my tiny shoes.

"Finally," I breathed out in relief, Anna laughed and Kristoff snickered both agreeing with me silently. Elsa in turn hit my arm her mouth open a bit as she let out a scoff.

"Alex!" she scolded jokingly. I chuckled, not forced either which only made me slip into a light hearted giggle as I looked to my two friends and lover.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," I remarked looking to Elsa with an uninhibited expression of admiration and love for the woman who stood next to me.

"I think I like the old Alex better," Elsa chuckled, it was my turn to fake a shocked look as Kristoff and Anna watched in amusement.

"Oh really now," I said to her. She was giggling while holding a delicate hand to her lips trying to hide her pleasure of our playful banter that came so easily after my powers had returned.

"Is this your first fight then?" Anna joined in with a wink behind us, Kristoff snickered as his shoulders convulsed a bit from his laughter.

"No! Don't fight!" Olaf said as he waddled over to us exiting the castle with panic painted onto his snowy face, "You guys are in love remember!" he was trying to jog our memories as he jumped about at our feet and talked with his brown twiggy hands.

"I'm not sure, the Snow Queen is a bit cold," I joked again looking to Elsa, she smiled as she looked down at Olaf then back up at me. She seemed pleasantly surprised to find that I was still looking at her with my azure eyes, I was taking in every inch of her perfect face.

"Oh am I now?" she cocked an eyebrow up on her face as she grabbed the teal collar of my shirt as I snickered and a heat rose up onto my face conveying my clear embarrassment of her sudden outward affection but I had to admit to myself, I absolutely loved it when she did that.

"Guys don't fight!" Olaf pleaded as Elsa tugged my collar in a pleading manor bringing my face closer to hers. Our lips meet and Olaf was more confused, he whispered to Anna, "Aren't they in a fight?" his voice was wading through his confusion of our sudden act of love, Anna only let out a hearty laugh at the perplexed snowman.

"They're fine, Olaf," Kristoff explained trying to help out the poor oblivious snowman. Pulling out of my kiss I was smiling and so was Elsa, her eyes shot down to my shirt and she bit her lip, I looked to her genuinely confused by her sudden bashful appearance, even a slight rosy pink came to her cheeks as she met my eyes again.

"What?" I asked her scanning her body language for any possible answer as she folded her hands in front of her, releasing me from her grasp only allowing for something cold to rest down onto my collar bones.

"I froze your shirt again," she said, I let out a hearty laugh as Anna interjected,

"Again?" She was snickering evilly and clearly wanted to know what we had been up to for the past month.

"Don't ask Anna," Kristoff tried to dissuade his girlfriend from any potential sarcastic answer that would slip from my mouth. We had all turned to the door about to head inside when suddenly the sky above turned black and the castle fell into a dark shadow, a swirling emerald cloud began to kick up and I watched as it began to over take a tiny space. Watching helplessly a very familiar figure materialized in the middle of the empty court yard. Soldiers who were stationed around it quickly pointed their spears at the woman who now stood before them. I quickly sprung into action as I left Elsa and the others behind, I held up a hand motioning to the soldiers to stand down. They scanned my authority tentatively but quickly backed off from attacking the stranger. However, their eyes were trained closely on me and the witch who was staring at me with the disturbed face of a thief. Her long raven hair was unmistakable and the dark crimson dress was still stretched down to the ground hiding her feet from view.

"This is my fight," my voice was stern as I scanned the soldiers, they analyzed me again before slowly and nervously putting their spear tips down. However, they were keeping their eyes fixated on me and the witch, their bodies tense and ready to pounce at any given moment. The witch let out a hysterical laugh at the scene before her.

"Well, it seems we meet again," she sneered at me when I finished descending the stairs to join her on the same level. Rage started to blaze in my chest, and I knew without a doubt she deserved my hate for all the craziness she had put me through. Though I did have a few things to thank her for but I would never let her know that.

"Only this time you are on my turf, not yours," I growled at her with an angry tone, my fists were clenched waiting for the perfect moment to release heated flames into the air. I smiled to myself at the irony of the change of scenery.

"Go get her Alex!" Anna's voice yelled over to me, I peered over my shoulder at the princess who was flexing her arms with a determined face egging me on to do what I had so desperately desired to since Yolanda had attacked me in the woods. I saluted to Anna letting her know that I would have my revenge before I returned to eyeing Yolanda with irritation. She still had that arrogant smile slapped on her face but the contortion of her cheeks forced her burned eye a bit more closed hiding the condition of the amber eye. Around her eye rested a scar that shot up to her forehead and faded out and reached down to her cheek and faded out.

"Well, don't you have a nice little family back there," she said to me as she tilted her head admiring my progression despite my lack of abilities. I wasn't sure if she could tell Elsa had powers but I prayed she couldn't see that much.

"What do you want, Yolanda," I hissed out her name, she cocked her eyebrow in interest maybe even a little fear that I had potentially done research on her.

"How did you find out my name? Never mind," she stuttered out and shook her head as she waved a dismissive hand, she clearly didn't care to know how I had uncovered such secretive knowledge and she quickly got to the point of her little visit, "I've come back for those lovely powers of yours," she had lust deeply mingling with her shrill voice as she started advancing towards me. I only smirked more then ready for a fight,

"Sorry, that's not happening," my face returned to its solemn nature. She was about to make a comment when I blasted her back with a shot of fire from both hands, they remained outstretched as I watched the fire ball I had created whip towards her with a long flaming tail that crackled through the air and cast shadows onto the walls of the castle around us. It temporarily gave light to the darkened arena but when she was struck hard the light flickered out returning the castle to a night like darkness. She hit the ground hard as she let out a pained grunt. Sprinting over to her I wasted little time as I yanked her up by the collar of her dress and held her into the air, her feet dangled freely not touching the ground. "Where's your magic now?" I demanded, she was squirming about, her feet kicking at the air as she searched desperately for something to regain her footing. She smirked with a damaged evil face, it was clear my attack had done more damage then my original encounter, but why?

"You aren't the only one I ever stole from," she grunted out, suddenly fire was trailing up from my hand into the air surrounding my arm in heat. I had enough of her crazy antics but was already aware of her history of theft from the innocent.

"You witch," I sneered suddenly I thrust my hand into her chest. Grunting her eyes shot wide as my hand sunk into her chest, I even heard gasps from the onlookers around but I ignored them. I lowered her a bit so we were eye to eye, I was drilling holes into her amber eyes. "I can't allow you to do that again," I whispered to her, making sure she was the only who heard my promise. She was glaring at me weakly and suddenly raised her hand in one final attempt to destroy me. I felt the same throbbing in my chest and almost dropped her as pain rippled through my core. My knees went weak as I saw the same dim red glow begin to work its way out from my chest. My muscles only twitched slightly as I begged for movement. A wave of fear hit me as I imagined the pain at the loss of emotions, what I had suffered at the hand of extreme logical thought.

"Alex!" Anna's yell pierced through my thoughts and suddenly the witch was encased in pillar of white ice. My eyes shot wide as my body relaxed and the glowing instantly disappeared the pain in my chest subsiding with it. I turned frantically to Elsa, my hand still stuck in Yolanda's chest and now encased in a pillar of ice as well. Elsa had her hands out and aimed at where we were standing, a river of ice made its way across the cobblestone courtyard to where Yolanda once stood, "Nice shot," Anna remarked in awe at her sister with a glance of approval.

"Thank you," I smiled at Elsa graciously, she stood up tall and quickly adjusted her hair trying to maintain her poise and pretend like nothing had transpired.

"Your welcome," she said to me a bit flustered, clearly shocked at the move she had made to protect me. Turning back to Yolanda I heated my hand up and was easily able to retract it from the ice, water started to bubble around my arm and was dribbling down the ice in clear rivulets. A dark crimson was crusted over my bare arm but I didn't care, I knew that Yolanda wouldn't threaten any one else or cause anyone the same pain I endured. My eyes widened as the ice and Yolanda suddenly crumbled inward calling out shattering noises as it all disintegration into a black dust pile in the middle of the court yard. The sudden noise had even caused the soldiers to spring up their spears ready for anything unexpected to take place.

"What just happened?" I asked confused to see Yolanda as a black pile of ash before me, even the dried blood that once clung to my arm shattered and drifted through the wind as grains of black dust.

"Does it matter?" Anna asked me, she was simply happy to see no one she loved had died during the sudden attack. I glanced back at her and shrugged. I knew it didn't matter in the long run but for Yolanda's threatening presence to end so suddenly sparked questions in my mind.

"Guess not," I let out defeated when no logical answer could come to my mind, I even winced at the thought that I had traveled over into the realm of logic without emotion and quickly looked to Elsa. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was staring at me lovingly and as I stared back into her eyes. I felt my heart flutter like a bird and a small smile wiggled its way onto my lips letting me know my emotions were still there and were there to stay. Rejoining them on the steps once more, the sky began to clear and the blue was shinning through the dark black clouds along with pools of light that began to grow around us until they covered Arendelle once more in a bright warm sunlight.

"Who was that?" Olaf asked confused tugging at my skirt. I wrapped my arm around Elsa's waist drawing her close to my body, cold air was billowing off of her as it wrapped me into a loving embrace.

"A terrible witch who cursed me a month ago," I informed Olaf as I looked down at the tiny snowman, he blinked at my answer before continuing,

"Your fine now though, right?" he asked looking up at me with innocent eyes, I chuckled and dropped my head and gave it a light shake, happy that he had shown such concern despite his usual unobservant and happy air. Looking back up at him again I was smiling,

"Yes, I'm fine now," I looked to Elsa, "I'm more then fine actually," I replied, Elsa smiled at me knowing my confession was directed at her,

"You really need to calm down," she suggested with a loving chuckle, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Olaf let out a gasp a with a joyful smile on his face, his mind now put two and two together, or at least I assumed that to be the case.

"I'm just happy to have my emotions back," I explained taking in the beauty of the woman under my arm.

"I can see that," Elsa replied as she looked back into my sunny eyes.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The dinning hall was empty for the most part besides the soldiers who were standing in the doorway. A calm had settled over the castle after Fenno had left, and there was apparently no other plans on the calender for a little while. We were eating sandwiches for lunch as usual but I didn't particularly mind. The chief was an amazing cook and I would never passed up a free meal. It had been exactly three months since Fenno had left and three months since Yolanda was destroyed. Upon reaching my one month limit for the recovery of my poisonous tattoo I had decided it would be best to remain at the castle seeing as it would not only break my heart but quite possibly Elsa's as well. Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and I were all sitting at the long wooden table that resided in the middle of the large warm room. The windows that lined the outside were open allowing a slight breeze to invite itself to our table as the bright sunlight poured into the room. Everyone was sitting in their normal spots around the table, we weren't up for much change after what had taken place.

"So are we still going for the picnic tomorrow?" Anna asked quizzically as she peered expectantly at us. She was making sure to give puppy dog eyes after she made strong eye contact with each of us, she would then move onto her next victim doing the same thing. The worst part was it was more effective then she knew.

"Of course," Kristoff replied with a slight nod before biting into his ham sandwich in a hurried manor. His mouth hadn't been empty the entire lunch. Anna turned her eyes to me next seeing if I would give the same favorable answer.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled wide. It had been a three months since I regained my powers and emotions and I had mellowed out considerably since the first week of recovery. I returned to my normal state from before running into Yolanda. Much to my surprise Elsa still loved me.

"What about you Elsa?" Anna asked turning her attention to her sister who was sitting next to me at the head of the table. Anna's plate was empty in front of her with a few piles of bread crumbs laying dead on the shiny white plate. She had skipped Olaf because he already agreed multiple times to go and expressed his excitement on more then one occasion.

"Of course, Anna," Elsa replied with her usual calm demeanor, it always took a lot to get a rise out of her. Anna was beaming at her sisters response. She was clearly delighted that her picnic was taking off in a favorable direction. We continued to eat at a leisurely pace, talking about random things until suddenly Anna spoke up again, practically jumping out of her chair as she whipped her face to look at me, I stared at her rather perplexed.

"Oh! Alex! You remember the statue I showed you a little while ago, right?" she asked me. I looked up as I thought for a moment then nodded when the image of the stone knight holding a shield that was inscribed with my family crest popped into my head. "Well, I did some research... well I didn't do much research Elsa did, I just kinda watched, but I wanted to tell you." she was practically squealing at this point which made me raise an eyebrow with curiosity as I glanced back and forth between Anna and Elsa, they both had a mischievous glimmer in their eyes.

"Okay?" I drew out the word a bit tentative as I put down my sandwich wanting to put my full attention on the strange conversation that now captivated the dinner table. Kristoff didn't even appear phased as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Well, apparently your clan the...Aienteen?" Anna paused to check to see if she had said the clan name right, she didn't.

"Aettin," I chuckled with a slight nod giving her permission to continue.

"Right! Them!" She bounced in her seat as she motioned to me. I snickered and she continued on with her discovery, or rather Elsa's discovery. "They used to protect Arendelle when my grandpa, well Elsa's and my grandpa, was king," she said to me, I nodded intrigued with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really," I said as I looked up to Anna, my hand found it way up to the pendant on my neck. When my fingers clamped onto the tiny cold metal disk I flashed a white smile glad to see it was still around my neck. "That's interesting," I replied to Anna, she smiled and nodded, proud of her sister's discovery.

"And," she drew out the word in a dramatic fashion, "Elsa has a question for you," Anna suddenly looked to her sister with a devious smile. I followed Anna's gaze with my azure eyes to look at the woman who sat next to me. Her platinum blond hair was down in a side braid and she was wearing a shimmering blue dress. Despite the lack of visitors she still looked stunning as usual. I offered her a warm smile when I realized she was still mine.

"And what is that?" I asked her, Elsa shot Anna a stern look, like her sister may have stepped out of line,

"Anna," she scolded, Anna snickered evilly disregarding her sister's rebuke. Elsa turned back to me more composed and sighed placing her folded hands on the table, "I was originally going to ask you alone so you didn't feel pressured but...now that the door is open I might as well ask you now," she replied. I nodded eagerly, ready for whatever it was she wanted to ask me,

"Alright, lay it on me," I smiled with a slight scoff as I leaned back in my chair, my sandwich sat abandoned on the white plate. Elsa had slid her own plate away, clearly done with her meal leaving a small remnant of crust and crumbs.

"Seeing as you have the powers for it, and you did protect my sister and I, I wanted to ask you to become my personal guard," she requested of me. I was stunned by her sudden offer and I thought my heart might have even stopped beating for a split second. At first I didn't know how to respond but a smile sprawled across my face when her request finally sunk in.

"I would be more than happy to," I chuckled feeling a bit of a warm feeling rise up behind my cheeks. Elsa smiled at me lovingly,

"Very well, your job will start tomorrow," she nodded with a bit of a formal tone but with just enough of a friendly undertone that it remained as a friendship thing. Anna started to giggle happily, I looked to her confused, along with everyone else,

"It's just ironic," she said as she tried to wave a dismissive had but when she found that we were still looking at her she continued, "your family used to protect the land and now your protecting the Queen," she said I let an amused scoff slip from my lungs. "I'm sorry I just found it funny is all," she smiled ignoring our friendly judgmental glances. I discovered that a smile had worked its way onto my face as I replied saying,

"It's very funny," I peered back to Elsa, my smile still stuck on my face. Scooping her pale hand off the table I raised it to my lips and kissed it gently. Our eyes locked when I looked back up to her and another warm smile fell onto my lips, it wasn't forced.

_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank anyone who has bothered to read through this and thanks for any reviews that you have given me. I had so much fun writing this story. I hope I successfully entertained all of you for a little while and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. And on that note I leave you with the final words of..._

THE END :D


End file.
